To New York City!
by Onepiece938
Summary: AU. The Straw Hats are Highschoolers and Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin go on a trip to The Big Apple that doesn't end up like they bargained for. LuNa, ZoRo. R&R! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people reading this! I got inspired writing this because of all those authors writing a One Piece Highschool Edition! I have been reading those for a while and this is what I thought: 'Can't any author make a more different plot than this!'. And this came out! Enjoy!

* * *

Nami' POV

The pink beautiful sakura petals fell on the two best friends walking to their school.

"Luffy, why are you grinning?" I asked looking at Luffy's face.

"Oh, I don't know" Luffy said still grinning while holding his backpack over his shoulder, I sighed.

"Luffy, Sometimes I think I barely know you" I said looking away from Luffy's face with a sigh, Luffy tilted his head.

"But we've been best friends since kinderngarten?" Luffy said confused and looked at me.

"No, I meant like I don't know you when you do stuff like grinning with no purpose" I said doing a hand gesture, Luffy had a confused look on his face.

"But I do have a purpose" He said with the grin returning.

"Well what is it?" I said.

"I'm not telling you"

**BONK**

"Tell me now!" I said swinging my fist in the air with Luffy's face flat on the sidewalk.

"But it's a secret..." Luffy whined getting up from the hit he had taken, while brushing himself off.

I sighed.

"Fine..."

"But I am gonna tell you after school" he said after he was done brushing himself off.

"I can wait that long..."I said continuing to walk as Luffy followed.

"So what class do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Home Economics" Luffy said bluntly, my eyes widened.

"Rayleigh-sama said that we have a new Home Economics teacher, so you better not burn anything" I said eyeballing him.

"I won't" he said smiling.

"You'll burn everything she'll give you without even using a stove!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault...It just burns on it's own" Luffy said trying to remember the memories of what he did.

"Rayleigh-sama also told me that 'he' retired because of you..." I said trying to whisper to myself, unfortuantly he heard me.

"WHAT!" He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Rayleigh-sama said that 'he' said that Sanji-kun was the best student he ever had"

"REALLY!" I nodded.

"Hmmmm...So what's your class?" Luffy asked trying to change the subject.

"English"

**DIIIIIIIING  
DOOOOOOONG**

"We're late again" I sighed, Luffy grinned.

"Wanna do a race!" he said grinning.

"Hmmmm...Well if we are late for school we might as well run there" I said making Luffy grin for my participation.

"Okay...3!...2!..."

"1!"

Both the two ran down the sidewalk like two drunk cheetas stumbling against each other.

Both of us looked at each other and I said:

"Stop stumbling IDIOT!"

""EEHHH! I'm not stumbling! Your stumbling!" Luffy said running faster and gaining a few inches for first place.

"You better not win!" I said catching up with Luffy and gaining a few inches of my own.

School was now just a turn a way.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" I said running faster than Luffy.

I turned around to see if Luffy was still racing but he wasn't there.

"Luffy? Where are you!" I said looking from left to right if something was wrong.

"HAHAHA! Got you!"

The familiar voice rang through my ears and then felt anger through my entire body.

"Luffy! I'm gonna kill you!" I said turning around to see a chuckling Luffy a few feet away from me to the school. He then went around the corner leading down hill where the school is. My eyes scrunched and I began running and trying to outrun Luffy. When I went around the corner I saw Luffy was already a few feet from the school. I tried my best to outrun him by running down the slanted sidewalk faster than he already is.

I realized that he was already past the school gates and he then turned around excpecting to see me running down the sidewalk with a frown on for not winning.

'Their's no use, he's already won anyway' I thought to myself. I then tried to stop running but I couldn't.

"Huh?" I said trying to stop my moving feet. My eyes widened.

"Luffy! I can't stop!" I said warning him, "Get out of the way or I'll hit you!"

All he did was tilt his head and look at me going down the hill with curiousity.

"Nami, what are you doing?" he said with furrowed brows looking totally dense.

"GET OU-" unfortunantly I couldn't finish my sentence because of bonking heads with Luffy.

(A/N: This scene is played all slow like they do in some movies ^-^)

Luffy's forehead and mine collided making Luffy and me fly a few feet back.

This had caught the other highschoolers attention whom they where just talking to their friends or just walking to the school minding their own buisnesses. So now almost everyone in the school was around us waiting for the dust of smoke to clear out, everyone was murmuring predictions to the people beside them of what could be past the smoke.

The smoke then cleared making me blush heavily, Luffy was on top of me and had both his hands on either side of my waist. He also had his right leg touching my crotch and his left leg balancing his right leg so his weight won't fall. I was lying on my back with both of my hands propped up so I had my head raised. And the most emberrasing thing is that both our lips were making contact making it a 'Kiss'.

Luffy tried moving away but ended up moving his right leg making me jump a bit because his leg was touching my crotch. I suddenly forgot all about the audience around us which they were just staring awkwardly at us. But someone finally broke the silence.

"**LUFFY! YOU ASSHOLE!" **said the familliar voice cursing at Luffy. Everyone stared of at the direction the voice came from and saw an angry Sanji pushing the males away to make room for himself to the middle of the crowd.

**"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY NAMI-SWAN!" **Sanji fumed then running to us kicking Luffy forcefully to some random direction.

"Nami-swaan!~ Are you alright!" Sanji said offering his hand out to me, not caring of what in the world might happen to Luffy.

"I-I'm fine" I said taking his hand. A brief image of what happened 5 seconds ago flashed through my mind. I shook my head.

'Like that's ever gonna happen' I thought standing up. As soon as Luffy got kicked I saw that the crowd was gone.

'They must've lost interest' I said sweat-dropping.

"Nami-swaan!~ Would do like me to walk you to your class!" Sanji offered.

"No Thanks Sanji-kun, I think I'll walk on my own" I said as sweet as I can to try to think of what happened.

"HAI! NAMI-SWAAN!~" he said as I began walking of to my class. As I walked down to my locker I grabbed my English books and frustratedly closed my locker door really loudly, everyone stared at me, then continued what they where doing. I walked down the hall and touched my bottom lip with my right hand with the books on the. Another image passed through my mind, I then touched my forehead trying to relax.

'Calm down, it's not like he did it on purpose or anything' I felt something weird at the pit of my stomach. I sighed.

'How will I ever face him again!' I thought to myself.

A couple of hours later...

**BRIIIIIING!**

'I have to face him somehow! He told me he'll tell me something after school! Relax Nami...Relax...'

I turned around and saw that I was face-to-face with Luffy.

"EEEK!" I jumped noticing it's him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said hitting him on the head and making his face flat against my desk.

He suddenly got up and took my hand dragging me across the hallways getting tons of peoples attention.

"L-Luffy where are you taking me" I said blushing. He only grinned and didn't say anything. Luffy finally stopped when we where at the very back of the school. He turned around still had the grin plastered across hs face, I also noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. I soon forgot everything that happened in the morning.

"Luffy what are you hiding?" I asked pointing behind his back.

Luffy's grin widened, he slowly took the things behind his back and showed it to me.

Their was four long rectangular-like pieces of paper in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"It's four tickets to NEW YORK!" Luffy said grinning wider. This made my eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Your serious right!" I said getting a little excited. Luffy nodded. This made me explode, I tightly hugged a surprised Luffy and snatched the tickets from his hands. I looked at it.

"Why is their only four, isn't the crew coming with us?"

"Hmmm..." he said.

Luffy's Flashback

"Huh? What's this" Luffy asked examining the four pieces of paper brought to his hands.

"It's four tickets to New York Idiot!" Shanks said gulping down a bottle of sake and smacking Luffy on the back.

"Isn't their only four tickets?" Luffy asked confused rubbing his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks laughed.

"I think your drunk old man..." Luffy said recieving a smack on the back.

"The four tickets are for you and a girl!" Shanks said nudging me on the shoulder.

"Why do you need to do that" Luffy said taking the bottle of sake away from his dad's grip.

"It's almost Christmas! You should at least get a girlfriend" Shanks said grinning and snatching the bottle from Luffy.

"But their's four tickets not two" Luffy said looking at Shanks drinking the bottle.

"The other two is for another couple! I don't want you guys to get lonely!" Shanks said finishing the last of his sake bottle. Luffy sighed.

"Who should I take then..." Luffy said.

End of Luffy's Flashback

"...I don't want to think about it" Luffy said.

"Who else should I ask..." I said thinking and eliminating the people I would rather be with.

"Hmm...What about Robin and Zoro" Luffy said shrugging.

"Oh, that would be a great idea! Let's go tell them right now!" I said running to the front gate to see if Robin and Zoro would still be there as Luffy followed me.

We soon found Robin and Zoro standing near the gates talking to eachother. Both Luffy and I ran to her and she looked at us.

"Good evening Luffy-san and Nami-san" Robin said with a soft smile.

"Hey Robin, do you guys want to go to New York with us" I said showing them the tickets while smiling.

"What if we don't want to" Zoro said with his arms crossed.

"Oh we would love to" Robin said smiling.

Zoro looked at Robin weirdly then looked away when Robin turned to look at Zoro which she noticed that he was staring at her, Robin then chuckled.

"Thanks, we're leaving tomorrow, so we all need to pack, Okay"

* * *

A/N: Stopping there! This took me a longer time to write than I expected...The other chapters won't be this long anyways, I just had to fit all of these events on one chapter. That's why it came out so long. This chapter has more than 2,000 words!(: The next chapter I might write might be delayed for a few days...but I don't know! So looking forward to reviews! Bye-Bye! See ya on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank You 'fandelyraandlance, 12, and dbzgtfan2004' for the first 3 reviews of chapter 1! I really appreciate it! The people who read chapter 1 and then chapter 2 might have noticed that I changed the summary, I thought not saying that they were going to New York wasn't appealing to the readers, So I changed it! Sorry if this chapters late...

Disclaimer: Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer...I do not own One Piece, the famous Oda owns it!

* * *

Usopp sighed and propped his hand on the lunch table with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Why did they go to New York without us, I mean it's not fair..." Usopp whined for not getting to go to the state.

"When those **SHIT HEADS** get back I'm gonna kick their asses to death!" Sanji said clenching his fist and gritting his teeth making half of his cigarette fall to the floor.

"It's not that long their only gonna stay there for a week" Franky said while taking a big sip of his cola.

**"A WEEK!" **Sanji screamed out loud making Franky spit out his cola on Usopp's face.

"FRANKY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Usopp yelled at him standing up from his seat.

"I didn't do anything! Sanji made me spit it out!" Franky said holding up both his hands in a stop position.

"YOU LIAR!" Usopp said jumping up on Franky and trying to strangle him.(A/N: Maybe a little too much ooc-ness here)

"Yohohohoho! It seems like it's gotten a bit lively here. Yohohoho!" Brook said sipping his cup of tea.

Unfortunantly Sanji accidentaly got sucked into the fight and both the three were going at it with eachother with bitting, kicking, hitting, or gun noises.

"Calm down everyone!" the cute little blue-nosed reindeer said sitting up from his seat. But sadly none of them had heard his voice and transformed into his heavy point human-like form.

"Graaaaaaagh! Stop fighting!" Chopper said going into the cloud of dust and eventualy got sucked into the battle too.

"Oh my, I should better help them" Brook said sipping his tea and standing up.

"Hmmm...It would probably take a lot of work, so I think I'd wait for a little while" Brook said watching the four men fighting each other and sitting back down while crossing his legs.

**Japan Airlines  
**Luffy's POV

Inside the building looked a lot like a office building. Everything was neat and tidy, the waiting room had small round wooden tables with four white chairs around the table matching it. It also had long soft cushiony chairs for you to sit on to wait for your flight, almost the whole building was white. The building also had three floors, the first and third floor had blue carpet and, the second floor had a wooden floor. The ceiling was hung with TV screens of the time and day of the places the planes will go to, some of the TV screens showed TV shows if your going to wait. I was holding two bags on my left side and two bags on my right side, two of them were Nami's and the others were mine.

I trudged slowly to the cushiony seats and threw the bags on the floor with a 'Thud' and threw myself on to the comfy seats.

"aaaahhh..." I relaxed and began to flutter off to sleep but woke up when I felt something hard and painful hit my head.

"OOOWW!" I said sitting up and coming face to face with a flaming red head.

"THERE'S SOME FRAGILE THINGS INSIDE THAT IDIOT!" She said as she swung her arm up again and swiftly hit me painly on top of my head leaving a small bump.

"ooooowwww" I said to myself as I rubbed the top of my head.

"Why are you so rough on him, Nami-san" Robin said as she carefully put her bag on the sofa and sat down softly.

"Ugh, Let's just go the flights leaving in 15 minutes" Nami said lifting her two bags up.

Zoro eyeballed Nami and then took his eyes of her when she turned around to look at him.

"Okay, Let's go" She said again making me stand up and get my bags, Robin also took her bag as well and began following Nami of where she was gonna go.

We walked and then the floor changed into carpet to cement and I also noticed that the whole room wasn't split into three floors anymore now it was just one wide room. When we finally reached an entrance we walked closer and bright sunlight hit our faces making us close our eyes, when I opened them again my eyes started sparkling and a line of drool fell from my mouth.

"AWESOME!" I yelled and ran to the huge airplane leaving my bags behind and pumping my fists in the air.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Nami said and grabbed on to my collar before I could run to the airplane.

"You have to wait for everyone too you know, and get your bags their's no way I'm getting it" She said with an annoyed face, I pouted and then sighed walking back to the bags I threw on the floor. I grabbed my bags and began following Nami and the others ,and then I ran next to Nami to get to the plane first.

When we reached the plane entrance their was a staircase leading up to the door and a woman welcoming the people getting on the plane. Nami began walking up the stairs and I followed next to her, when we reached the woman she giggled, I was confused.

"Are you two a couple?" the woman asked nicely still smiling.

"W-W-Wait a minute! We're not even going out!" Nami said with her whole face red. Unfortunatly before she could hear her response the woman already went inside to lead them to their seats. I looked at Nami and she saw me looking at her and she looked the other way. I heard someone chuckling and turned around, It was Robin.

"Robin, what are you laughing at?" I asked confused realizing Zoro was smiling too.

"It's nothing Luffy-san" Robin said still smiling, I looked at her confused and looked at Nami who was still red from the woman's question. She noticed me looking at her again and began following the woman who was waiting for us.

"Let's go" Nami said going into the plane, I began following her too and the woman lead us to two seats with a window next to it.

"W-Why do we have to sit there!" Nami said pointing at the two seats, crimson red.

"Because you two are probably dating by now and I want you guys to have a good time" the woman said looking at Nami blushing heavily, "Their's no need to be shy"

Both Nami and I heard a giggle and we both turned around to find Robin chuckling, I looked at Nami and she growled at the raven-haired woman only to be returned by a friendly smile. Nami frowned in defeat and slowly sat herself to the window seat, she then slowly scooched herself to the left making the side of her body squish against the wall as soon as I got comfortable and sat on the other seat next to hers. The woman then lead Robin and Zoro to the two seats which were in front of us.

"Nami, What are you doing?" I asked her as she didn't look at me and kept staring out the window, Unfortunatly I could see her face clearly at the reflection that the glass window showed. Her face was completly red and she was also biting on her bottom lip.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her again and the response was: "Just get me something to drink"

I saw one of the women working on the plane and said: "Hey could I get a cup of water please"

The woman nodded and came back with a glass full of water with two icecubes gingling inside it.

"Thank You" I said as the woman went away.

"Here Nam-" I turned around and accidentaly spilled a bit of cold water on Nami's hair and shirt making her turn around with a murderous look on her face.

"L-L-Look Nami! I-I didn't do it on purpose!" I said backing up a bit from my chair and expected to get hit or pummled but didn't. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Nami rummaging through her backpack and pulled out a dry and clean T-shirt. I looked at her confused and she stood up and walked to the bathroom at the back of the room, I watched her until she closed the door.

'I'm thirsty...' I said and saw a worker.

"Heey!"

2 minutes later...

"Ugh..."

"I think I drank to much soda..." I said as I looked at the bathroom door anxiously.

"Nami's still in the bathroom though..."

"Oh I know! Maybe sleeping would help!" I said as I tried to get comfortable in the chair and drift off to sleep.

5 minutes later...

My eyes fluttered open and I looked to see if Nami was done with the bathroom, my view looked blurry and I felt dizzy. The bathroom door was open a tiny crack and a stream of light layed on the floor, I looked to see if Nami was next to me. She was looking out the window and stayed in that position, she kept wobbling all over the place and she looked hazy. I thought about it for a moment and decided to go to the bathroom, I felt like my bladder was gonna burst at any moment.

It was hard to walk to the bathroom but I finally made it. I opened the door fully and revealed of what looked like a popsicle stick with a skirt and orange hair. I couldn't focus on the image and kept squinting until it finally came to view. I can tell that my cheeks had a small tint of pink and I stared with wide eyes at the person. Nami was naked, it looked like she took her old shirt off and was wiping the spots that were wet with it leaving her completly uncovered with her breasts in view. Her face looked flushed and she grabbed the first random object to cover herself up.

"L-L-L-Luffy!" she screamed and slammed the door on my face making me fall backwards against the wall. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed or curiously, I rubbed my forehead and stood up walking back to my seat.

'ow, that really hurt...' I thought to myself as everyone lost interest.

I tried sleeping off of how much I wanted to go to the bathroom and ended up into a deep sleep.

I was sleeping soundly until I felt something soft gently bump my shoulder, I opened my eyes. It was just Nami, it seems that she had fallen asleep and her head had lost balance and fallen on my shoulder.

I smiled and gently began stroking her soft orange hair.

"Night Nami"

She smiled.

A certain raven haired woman smiled and continued reading her book.

* * *

A/N: I'm still so sorry if this chapters late! That's all I have to say! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HIIIII! I don't exactly know how many days/hours there are from japan to new york so I just guessed: 16 hours :P. I didn't want to make the flight for like 5 days because it'll take almost the whole week. So I only made it almost half a day for the flight. When I was still 7 years old I had to move to america from philippines because our family only had a small amount of money. My mom left to the state first and then my dad, sister and me had to go there too. Enough with my biography, Let's continue to the story!

* * *

**12 hours pass...**

One of the sun's rays slowly made it's way towards the Orange haired girl's forehead and then to her eyes which were closed from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and felt something touching the side of her head and the air felt heavy and hard to breath, making her eyes fully open. She felt like she was sleeping on someone's lap but it felt comfortable. She turned her head around to see what was touching her and came face to face with Luffy which he looked like he was sleeping.

She realized she was breathing the same air as Luffy and blushed also noticing how close her face was to her. She quickly and swiftly pulled her head away from Luffy making his face hit his own lap with a 'thud'. She blushed as Luffy turned his head to her while yawning and stretching his arms out.

"Good morning Nami..." he said rubbing his right eye with a balled up fist.

"D-Did you know what you were doing?" Nami asked with a shaky voice.

"Hm..I dunno" Luffy said shrugging, she sighed.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! When I was sleeping you accidentally slept on my shoulder and I was stroking your hair but accidentaly slept!" he said smiling.

"Don't yell or people will hear you! Wait...What was the last one?" Nami said, Luffy tilted his head.

"I was stroking your hair.." Luffy said answering the question and earning a small blush from her.

Robin softly chuckled but not loud enough for them to hear and gently flipped a page of one of her books ,and looked at Zoro sleeping messily on his seat making her smile then continued reading her book.

"A-Anyways it's only four more hours until we get to New York" She said flustered while looking at her wrist watch. She suddenly heard a gurgling noise and looked at Luffy.

"I'm hungry!~..." Luffy said rubbing his stomach while sticking his tounge out. Nami giggled.

"Just ask one of the workers"

"Heey Lady!" He said waving his hand high in the air getting one of the workers attention.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a soft voice.

"Could I have some breakfast" Luffy responded.

"I'll get it right away sir" She said turning around and walking to the back.

"I really need to go to the bathroom right now..." He said biting his bottom lip.

"I'll just tell her you went to the bathroom"

"Thanks!" Luffy said rushing to the bathroom just in time for the woman to come back.

"Excuse me but where did that boy go?" She asked holding a tray of food on the palm of her right hand.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom, just put the tray there"

The worker placed the tray on Luffy's desk-like thing.(A/N: You know those small pull things built in on the back of the seats to put your tray of food in or a computer or something like that. I didn't know how to describe it well :P.)

"Is that boy your boyfriend?"

Nami blushed.

"W-W-What are you talking about!" Nami yelled.

Unfortunatly Luffy saw Nami blushing and the woman giggling just after he had left the restroom and decided to hide behind the wall and listen to their conversation.

"H-He's not my boyfriend! We've been friends since kindergaten and..." Nami said looking down on the floor, "...I think he's not even the kind of guy to like me..."

"He's rich, I'm not and there's tons of girls he could choose from excluding me and..."

Small tears began forming in Nami's eyes and she began sniffing.

"and...and.."

Luffy decided he had enough of this and walked out from his hiding spot.

"Food!"

Luffy yelled faking making Nami who was rubbing her eyes from the tears that fell from her cheeks a few moments ago look and the woman too who had a sad and dissapointed look in her face. Luffy ran to his plate of food and began gobling his food faking.

"I-I think I'll go" the worker said walking to the back of the room.

Luffy faking stopped eating the food and asked: "Nami, are you crying?"

She jumped.

"L-L-Luffy, I'm not crying! Why would I do that! Idiot!" She said nervously with a fake laugh and softly bumped Luffy's shoulder with a balled up fist. He eyed her then continued eating his food.

'Liar..'

**2 hours later...**

"STOP EATING! IDIOT! YOUR GONNA EAT THE WHOLE FOOD SUPPLY THEY HAVE ON THIS PLANE AND WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE HOURS LEFT!"

Luffy looked at Nami with his cheeks bulging from the food stuffed in his mouth.

"But I'm still hungry..." Luffy whined after gulping down the food. Nami sighed.

"There's tons more restaurants and buffets at New York that are really good, so you better not whine and tell me your not hungry when we get there" She said making Luffy stop eating and look at her with eyes filled with sparkles while pumping his fists.

"REALLY!" Luffy said interested, Nami nodded.

"How many hours util the plane lands!" He asked anxiosly jumping up and down, she pulled her wrist watch in front of her face and said, "2 more hours"

"Okay! I'm gonna sleep until the plane lands!" Luffy exclaimed slumping down to his seat and snuggling to sleep, she smiled deciding to go to sleep too.

* * *

She heard someone calling her name but it was faint.

'hey nami'

There it is again.

'Hey Nami'

It's a bit louder now.

"Hey Nami!"

Her eyes fully opened and looked at the boy in a straw hat kneeling beside her bed grinning.

"It's Christmas Morning Nami! Let's open our presents!" Luffy yelled in excitement and took her hand dragging her along the hallways.

"L-Luffy? What the heck is this?" Nami asked Luffy confused while glancing around the suspicous house.

"And where are we?" She said while she stopped herself from getting dragged more, Luffy turned to face me and tilted his head.

"It's our house" He said, "remember.."

Nami blushed.

'A house with Luffy?'

She shook her head.

'This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!' Luffy looked at her even more confused.

"Let's go!" He said pulling her again to be lead to a room only to be lit with a warm fireplace and bright christmas lights. The room had of what looked like a sewn rug, It looked like of what an original christmas living room should look like but underneath the christmas tree was nothing but air. She looked at Luffy.

"There isn't any pre-"

Nami's eyes widened and her cheeks were stained with a bright red color, she saw Luffy's face extremely close to hers and he had his eyes closed kissing her right in the lips.

"Merry Christmas Nami!"

'nami-san'

'Huh?'

'Nami-san'

'EEHH!'

"Nami-san"

She felt someone lightly pull on her shirt and opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she said groggily.

"We're here" Robin said letting go of her shirt.

"Hm?" Nami looked outside and saw that they had landed, "Oh!"

Nami grabbed her bags and followed behind Luffy, Zoro, and Robin, she sighed.

"Too bad it's only a dream..plus that will never happen" Nami whispered to herself.

She saw the exit once again and saw the same woman that we had seen when we entered the plane.

Nami walked past her with a smile and heard a small whisper that she could only hear.

'Good Luck'

She paused for about a second and then turned around to see the woman letting the other people get off the plane.

Nami smiled, then giggled.

"I'll try my best" Nami said to herself then turning around to go catch up with them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! In the end for the last chaper, I was kinda rushing because my dad told me to turn it off because it was already 11:45 at night and I had to go to school =3=. And when I went to **MangaKong**, I went to see the 100th placers. It said Top 3 Manga Based on World Wide Popularity:

**#1 Naruto **  
~ Genre: action, adventure, comedy, drama, fantasy, supernatural, ninja  
**#2 One Piece **  
~ Genre: action, adventure, comedy, drama, fantasy, pirates  
**#3 Bleach **  
~ Genre: action, adventure, comedy, drama, fantasy, supernatural, giant weapons, spirits, superhuman

Yeah! Go One Piece! See you on the next chapter!  
Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry if this chapter is awfully late! I was really lazy and I also had writers block! =_="Well I wrote this chapter and then thought that it sucked so I deleted it and wrote it again, I also hated that so I deleted all that work and wrote it again! I hope it doesn't suck!  
~ENJOY!~

Disclaimer: T^T

* * *

The red head sighed.

"It's already 2 am" the girl muttered after looking at the clock on the nightstand.

'This is soo emberassing..'

She thought with a small blush creeping on her cheeks with a frown.

'How did I get stuck sleeping with Luffy!'

Nami looked at the sleeping boy next to her snoring softly, she smiled.

'He can be cute at times..'

She froze.

"What am I thinking!" she blurted out loud and slapped herself.

Luffy stopped snoring and she felt him moving on the bed.

Nami stopped breathing.

She looked at Luffy's face closer that she felt her breath against his and looked at his eyes surprised that he's still asleep.

She let out her breath and sighed.

'I'll just sleep...' Nami said moving to the very side of the bed with her body almost falling over. She then finally drifted off to sleep.

-XXXXXXX-

The orange haired girl heard the bird's singing along with an aroma of food wandering into the room telling her to wake up and eat breakfast. But none of these events had gotten her mind into getting up, she simply kept her eyes closed and continued to stay like that in her warm and comfy bed and drift off to another slumber. But one thing that did make her open her eyes for a fraction was this warm and ticklish air that was in front of her face moving back and forth.

Nami opened her eyes to see the blurry blob in front of her face, her eyes widened and her face turned crimson red seeing Luffy in front of her face with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes still in his sleep. She noticed their lips only milimeters apart.

"EEEP!" Nami jumped making herself fall off the bed.

**_THUD_**

Luffy's eyes shot open and saw that the certain person next to him wasn't there. He then noticed the certain _person_ was lying on her stomach on the floor.

"Hey Nami..." He said stopping his sentence midway and yawning.

"..why're you on the floor?" Luffy said looking down at the floor with his friend still lying on her stomach.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP ON THE FLOOR IDIOT!" Nami said looking up at him with only her head turned.

Unfortunatly Luffy is practicly the kind of person that is a bit dense and ignored the insult that his friend had blurted out.

Luffy's head turned to look at the opened door with a small trickle of drool falling from his mouth.

"FOOOOD!" he exclaimed taking off from the bed and heading downstairs.

The girl layed on the floor with a sweatdrop on her head at his idiocy and hunger of food.

She stood up and looked at the clock.

"9:43..."

She smiled and began fixing the bed.

Nami walked downstairs to see Robin flipping a pancake, Luffy stuffing his face, and Zoro drinking a bottle of beer on the couch.

"Good Morning Nami-san" Robin said looking up at Nami while she flipped the pancake once again and caught it with a plate.

"Here" She said softly and began filling the pan with more pancake batter.

"Thanks"

She sat on the chair in front of Luffy and looked at him stuffing his face with eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and stuff like that.

Luffy noticed her stare and looked up.

"Good Morning Nami!" He said continuing his feast.

She reached out and grabbed the syrup and then sat back, she flipped open the top and tipped the bottle over covering every inch of the top of the pancake. Nami then pushed the top back and took the fork near her plate and cut the pancakes into little pieces, she jabbed one of the pieces and put it into her mouth chewing softly.

"Nami-san"

"Hmm.." Nami said spinning her body and seeing Robin's back.

"We're letting you choose the places we're going to go first" She said flipping the pancake.

"Hmm..Okay"

"We're going to the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, and Niagra Falls" Robin said flipping the pancake again and catching it with a plate, then sitting next to Nami.

"Isn't that too short of a schedule?" Nami said looking up at her raven haired friend who had put her plate with a small pile of fruits.

"Well those are the days we could do whatever we want" Robin said walking over to the coffe maker with a cup in her hand.

"Oh, okay"

Robin sat back next to Nami with a cup full of coffe in her hand, she took a sip.

"Why are you guys letting me pick where we go first?" Nami asked as she jabbed another piece.

"Well Zoro-san and I talked about it before we went to sleep yesterday night" Robin said with a smile.

Zoro stopped drinking his bottle of beer and looked to the direction of where Robin was sitting and he looked at her with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. Robin saw Zoro and gave him a 'just go along with it' look. Nami noticed this and looked at Zoro only to find him drinking his beer bottle and looking up at the ceiling, she looked back to Robin.

"..."

"Well what place would you like to go first?" Robin said looking at her as if nothing happened.

"Well-"

"Hey Nami.."

She looked at the boy who had kept quiet the whole time and was looking at her with an anxious yet excited look.

"What Luffy?"

"Can we go to-"

"no"

"Can we got to-"

"No"

"But-"

"No!"

"You didn't even-"

"NO!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET!"

_**THWAK!**_

"NO!" Nami said with a fist hovering over Luffy's head which was already flat on the ground.

"ow.."

Luffy recovered fast and sat up with his legs crossed.

"meanie..." he muttered as a vein appeared on the red head's forehead.

_**THWAK!**_

**_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'MEANIE'!" _**

"OW!"

"YOU OF COURSE! ARE YOU DENSE!" Luffy said as he looked up at the girl's murderous face.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DENSE! IDIOT!" **Nami said as she clenched her fists by her side while gritting her teeth in anger.

"...you"

_**snap!**_

**"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"**

**THWAK!**

"OOOWWW!" Luffy screamed as he rubbed the humongous lump that had formed on the back of his head.

"NOW SAY SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" Nami said looking down at the inoccent boy kneeling down on his knees.

"I'm Sorry"

-_RIIING-...-RIIING-...-RIIING-..._

Everyone looked at the phone that rang on the coffe table next to the couch Zoro was sitting on. Zoro stopped drinking and raised an eyebrow as he reached out for the phone. He placed the bottle on the glass table making a klinking sound.

-_RIIII...-KACHAK_

"NAMI-SWAAAN!~ ROBIN-CHWAAAN!~ HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES!~"

The familiar voice boomed through the phone as Zoro made an irritated face.

"Shut up Ero-cook and go back to crying your eyeballs out at the corner of the room!" Zoro yelled to the blond cook at the other end of the line.

"You Shut up Marimo! I was only going to check if you guys havn't done anything to Nami-san and Robin-chwan!"

A vein appeared on the green haired man as he held onto the phone tightly almost crushing it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SINCE WE LAST LEFT!" Zoro yelled.

"I'm on the phone right now to make sure you and that idiot hadn't made a move on my ladies" Sanji said making a blowing sound meaning that he was smoking a cigarette.

Nami blushed as Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"hadn't made a move..." He looked at Nami and all she did was blush more.

"?"

"Here, catch" Zoro said as he threw the phone to Robin.

"I thought you were talking to Sanji-san, Zoro-san" Robin said as she caught the phone.

"I don't want to talk to that Love-sick idiot, it's making me sick"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Hello Sanji-san"

"Hello to you Robin-chwaan~"

"Good bye Sanji-san"

"Wha-"

_Kachak_

**BEEEEEEEEEP**

Everyone looked at Robin with a sweat drop.

"eh?" Nami said looking at the girl with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well Nami-san? Where should we go first"

"hmm..."

"Let's go to The Empire State Building first" Nami said rubbing her chin.

"Awww, Nami that's boring!~" Luffy said slumping over a chair.

"Well I chose it"

Luffy pouted.

"Next is..."

"Niagra Falls"

"Woohooo! Yay! Niagra Falls!" Luffy said jumping up from the seat and running around the table in circles.

"So the last one will be The Statue of Liberty"

Robin reached out and grabbed a brochure called 'Atop The Empire State Building' in the middle of the table. She flipped to the last page and looked at the top right corner of the right page.

"It says that it opens at 8:00am and closes at 2:00am" Robin said keeping her eyes on the page.

"Okay but what time is it?"

"9:57" Robin said in response lowering the brochure to look at her wrist watch.

"Well we should get ready"

"Okay! Luffy, Zoro go take a bath and dress up!"

"Hai!" Luffy said with a grin.

"hai" Zoro said uninterested.

"Hai Nami-san" Robin said putting down the brochure.

* * *

A/N: I'm still really sorry if this chapter was late! I know I changed the title to 'To New York City!'. I thought the old title(A Vacation Trip/A Vacation)was a bit big. I just watched the Hunger Games, I jumped when that dog jumped out from the forest.*shudder* My mom let my sister watch the Hunger Games and so my mom dad me and my sister went to the movie theaters to watch it.*shudder* Well I hope the next chapter won't be as late as this one! 1994 words...  
Ja Ne!~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry guys if this chapter is late too! I was just too focused on this Oneshot that was stuck in my head for a loong time. If you click on my name and look at my stories you'll see A problem, To New York City!, and The Book of Life. Click on the story The Book of Life, you LuNa fans will love it! I got this story even more late because we went to Tennese! It was really fun and the cabin we went to had a jacuzzi!:3 It was nice...

You guys remember the brochure Robin read called 'Atop The Empire State Building' at the last chapter, well that is a real brochure. I wanted to use a real name for the brochure because I didn't have a name in mind=.=". So I searched it and saw tons of pictures of brochures for the Empire State Building. I'm also trying to make the romance scenes as best as I could so please tell me if it's good or bad, tell me your opinion, okay?

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything, except for the plot and stuff like that ;3

* * *

"WHOAH! Nami look at how tall that building is!" Luffy said pointing up at the humongous skycraper.

"I know idiot, that's the building we're going to" Nami said softly punching Luffy on the back.

She looked up and squinted from the sun seeing the tall skycraper piercing through the illuminous blue sky. The sky was a bit cloudy but the sun was still as bright as ever.

Nami looked behind her shoulder seeing Zoro and Robin dressed in simple clothes yet it fit them.

She looked back to her front again and saw Luffy jumping up and down with joy and excitment.

"Nami-san, we can walk" Robin pointed out because Nami didn't notice.

"Oh"

The small group walked along the white lines painted across the road.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled running to the building.

Nami sighed with the rest of the group following behind her.

When the rest of the three people came in their eyes widened.

The floor and the walls were almost entirely made of marble.

"Wow" Nami said looking up at the ceiling.

"The carpenters really did a nice job making this huge building" Robin said looking at the wall that had the empire state building carved into it.

"yeah but where's Luffy" Zoro asked skimming the room in search for the boy.

"He's over there" Nami said pointing to Luffy who was pressing his face close to the outer glass case of a miniture sized figure of the empire state building. Also he was past the rope line that people were not suppose to go over, a small crowd had formed around the boy along with one of the workers stepping over the rope and had walked over to him with an annoyed face.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled angrily at the boy as he walked over to them pushing some of the people to get to the front.

All of the people's stares were now on Zoro along with Luffy and the worker.

"I'm sorry to cause this trouble" Zoro said giving Luffy a death glare as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you get three strikes, the third one your kicked out" the worker said giving Luffy a glare as he stepped out of the rope.

"Luffy! You shouldn't get as reckless as that!" He said as the small crowd disapeared.

"But Zoro~!" Luffy said slumping.

Zoro sighed as he dragged Luffy to Nami and Robin, they just stood there looking at a map of the place.

"Oi!" Zoro said getting the girls' attention off the paper.

He then threw Luffy on the floor making him skid and stop halfway between the girls and him.

"One of the workers said that we have 3 strikes" Zoro said crossing his arms.

"It seems that we've already gotten ourselves into trouble" Robin said looking down at Luffy.

* * *

Nami pressed one of the buttons for the elevator making the door close automatically, she stepped back.

"Hey Robin, where are we going again?" She asked as Robin giggled.

"We're going to the Observation Deck" She said.

"Oh yeah" Nami said remembering and turning to her front again.

"Are we going to be up really high?" Luffy asked this time and looked at Robin, she smiled.

"Yes we are Luffy-san"

"Can we see the whole town from up there?"

"We can probably, it depends on how high we're going up" She responded as a vein appeared on the green haired man's forehead.

"Where else are we going after we go here and the Statue of Liberty and Niagra Falls?"

"Probably Times Square"

"What's Times Square?"

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Well you'll see and find out.

"Hey Robin-" Luffy asked again only to be cut off by Zoro.

"Just shut the hell up and wait!" He said annoyingly.

Luffy puffed up his cheeks and frowned turning to his front again.

The elevator door opened and Luffy's frown slipped into a grin, he then stepped out of the elevator and his eyes widened with a grin. He looked back at the rest and yelled, "Come on guys!"

They had entered another room only it was a bit smaller than the last ones they've been to. There were windows on both sides of the room but it was blinded by the sunlight pouring out from the outside. Also there were two doors on the left and right, they decided to go to the door on the right since it was the one closer to them.

When they stepped out of the door, they were not surprised to find it crowded. But it wasn't that crowded for them to not fit in with the crowd. As Nami looked around something had caught her eye, it was small orange and tiny. A smile grew on her face and she quickly ran without thinking of anything else. When she reached the edge, she found that their was metal wires wrapped around the edges for people to not lean and fall over.

She finally found what she was looking for and smiled.

It was a small Greenhouse and the top was opened to reveal all different types of fruits and plants. What caught her attention were the tangerine trees that were growing in small little pots. She smiled again making all the good memories flood back to her, It was not long ago that Luffy and the rest of their group had freed her and her village from Arlong's grasp. Since then Nami had had a small secret crush on Luffy that barely anyone knew, except for Robin, Vivi, Kaya and as well as some other girl's that were her friends. She wanted to buy one of the small trees to make her feel at home. She turned around.

"Hey guys! Can I-" Nami stopped her sentence midway. Her friends weren't there.

"R-Robin" She said as she started walking around if she could find them.

"Z-Zoro"

In all her life she gets lost in a crowd.

"L-L-Luffy"

She started getting worried and ran faster. Tears streamed from her cheeks as she ran through the crowd blindly with her eyes closed.

**THUD**

Nami then fell on her bottom as she felt a strong shock of pain go through her body.

"OW! Watch it or-" Nami paused as her eyes were filled once again with tears. Nami looked up at the person scrunching her eyes as she frowned biting her bottom lip.

"Oh Nami! I'm so glad to see you! I accidentally got lost from-"

Nami cut his sentence short by jumping up and hugging him, Luffy stumbled back a bit but kept his balance.

"Luffy!"

"I was so scared! Why did you guys leave!" Nami said as Luffy had on a confused face.

He looked at Nami seeing that she was crying and got a little worried.

"Nami..." Luffy said making her pull her head back and look at his eyes.

"Ossan told me to not make you cry ever again or he'll kill me, so don't cry" Luffy said frowning making Nami smile, he smiled back.

Both Nami's and Luffy's smile slowly faded as they starred at each others eyes, Luffy closed his eyes as he started moving closer to her lips as Nami did the same. She blushed thinking of what was going to happen next as she slowly closed her eyes yet until...

"Oi!" Zoro said. Both jumped and nervously let go of each other as the other two people came in. Robin slapped Zoro's cheek earning a small cold stare back.

"Why did you slap me woman!" Zoro said rubbing the right side of his cheek.

'were we actually gonna..._kiss'_ Nami thought blushing as she touched her bottom lip with her pointer finger, she looked over to Luffy and he looked like nothing had happened for the past seconds. He only...smiled.

Robin came up to Zoro's ear with her right hand covering so that the other two wouldn't hear, as she was done telling it to him he looked up and starred at her with confusion.

"Are you sure?" Zoro said, "I'm _pretty _sure that that's not true"

Robin raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Luffy asked with his head tilted.

"Nothing of your interests Luffy-san" She said with a smile.

"oookay..."

"Why don't we explore and look around, isn't that right Nami-san" Robin said getting the red head's attention.

"O-Oh good idea"

-XXXXXXXX**90 minutes later**XXXXXXXX-

It was dark and the streets were lit by the traffic lights along with the lamp posts that stood straight and tall along the sidewalk making a long streak of a shadow behind it. The group all had bought souvenirs except for Zoro saying 'who needs stuff like that, it's just a cheap little play toy or something you could waste money on'. Nami couldn't resist buying this cute little keychain she could hang on her bag and also show off.

They reached the Penthouse and decided to call it a night.

"Good Night guys..."

* * *

A/N: Kono Fumide wa, chikoku shita baai, watashi wa hontoni gomen'nasai!  
(Translation: I'm really sorry if this chapter was late!)  
That translation maybe wrong...  
Please tell me if this story is good so far!  
Yes, No, Maybe so...  
Don't forget to review! I'm not saying that you have to but you don't have to!  
See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter was late! again...=.="... It was just that the computer wouldn't let me login for a few days, and so my dad finally chose to fix it!:) I promise I'll make it up! At some point...

Disclaimer: Me don't own One Piece

* * *

Nami snuggled up to her "pillow" and smiled of how warm it felt. Luffy woke up and squinted from the light that the moon gave off to the room. He decided to close the curtains but felt something tugging on him. He looked to his right surprised to find Nami hugging him with a small smile formed on her lips, making him smile. Luffy decided to ignore the light and snuggled in front of Nami with their foreheads touching, he then fell into his slumber.

**{10:46 am}**

**THWAK!**

"ITE! ITE! That hurt Nami!" Luffy screamed as he tried rubbing off the pain that she had hit her with.

"YOU WERE SNUGGLING UP TO ME!" She yelled her face flushed.

"You were the one snuggling up to me in the first place" Luffy said not making eye contact.

Nami blushed.

Zoro woke up from the couch hearing Nami's yelling, he had a bottle in his right hand which he kept raised not dropping it. He yawned making a small tear make it's way slowly down his chin and then he smelled the scent of a variety of food making him turn to the kitchen.

"Oi, you don't have to cook if you don't want to" Zoro said staring at the woman.

"I know Zoro-kun" she said keeping her eyes on her cooking.

Suddenly Luffy bursted out of their room with his mouth open wide and stars in his eyes.

"SUBARASHI! ROBIN!" Luffy yelled as he started grabbing all different types of food, Robin smiled and wiped her hands on a small towel that she had found on the top shelf.

Before Nami went down to join the others, she picked a tangerine from the small bush that was on her nighstand. Before they went home they had went to the greenhouse that Nami had wanted to go, and picked one of the bushes. Nami smiled thinking of Belle-mere and the others that were important to her. She decided to go downstairs and slowly made her way down.

"Hey Nami-san" Robin said as Nami looked up at her raven haired friend as she sat down on a chair.

"Before I went to sleep last night, I researched about Niagra Falls and found that they also work at night" Robin said getting her attention.

"It had said that there were lights hidden behind the falls ,and that they light it up and make a beautiful light show every night" She said making Nami stop pealing her tangerine halfway.

"Really!"

Robin nodded.

"That's my girl!" Nami said grinning as she continued pealing her tangerine.

"So we have enough time by night" Nami said looking up at the kitchen clock.

"10:52..." Nami sighed.

She took a plate from the table and trudged to the couch in front of the TV, the plate in her left hand, Nami grabbed the remote with her right hand and turned on the power button.

"Guess I'll try to amuse myself" She sighed

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapters too late! I just wanted to put the Niagra Falls segment in a different chapter! I promise I'll make it up on the next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello!~ Remember, I promised I'd make it up for the last chapters shortness and lateness. And I'm sorry if this ones late too, It's that my sister found out about this anime called "Yuru Yuri" and she's been taking and hogging the computer ever since! So I'm sorry! I also have an idea of a different story! It's called Vampires in the Night! Does it sound interesting? Tell me!:) Well, Hope you enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

"Make sure that the rain coat's fully buttoned up, your other choice is to not which you can also do, but you'll get wet though" The man said as he handed the four coats to Nami.

Nami gave one raincoat to each of the three and began walking out of the small passage. There was a small road they had to follow which they also had to go through a small barn-like structure. There was a big door on two sides, also opposite of each other. Inside was a man with stacks of raincoats behind him, giving each passerby one as they passed through, also known as the sites' "customers".

Nami unfolded her raincoat and saw that it was blue and was a bit of a see-through, she folded it back again and hung it around her arm, looking like a butler or otherwise known as a waiter.

It was dark and tons of people had gathered to see the spectacular light show, especially for couples. New York city was bursting with lights, they reflected off the watery surface and had looked beautiful. Nami stared at the males and females as they held each others hands. She frowned and stared at the floor with a sad expresson.

Luffy noticed and looked down at her face.

"Nami, are you sad?" He asked as she raised her head at his question.

"I'm not sad Luffy!" Nami said with a fake smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow and Nami turned her head away from Luffy's view and frowned, Luffy's face saddened and decided to leave her alone.

The group walked in silence until they reached a bridge. They had reached a tall rectangular prism shaped building standing up. There was a thin bridge that had connected to the building, continuing it's way looking as if it was placed like legos. So it had looked like a rectangular prism shaped lego, with a flat long rectangle on top in the middle, then a square shaped lego on top of them. It was a straight bridge, not curving but just straight.

They walked through the bridge pushing some people to get through until they finally reached the real tall building. They stepped inside of an elevator and waited. The door opened to reveal they were near the docks, they could smell the salty water as it moved fluidly along the waves.

"Boats' here" Zoro pointed out as one of the white boats docked onto the platform and dropped a metal walkway to the boat and the ground.

BANG!

"All Aboard!" The man that dropped the walkway said as he took a step to his left so that he wouldn't get run over.

Apparently, the certain group was the first one in line and had walked to the boat on top of the metal platform making the boat softly sway and make thudding noises.

"Nami-san, wouldn't we get a better view of the falls if we go to the top floor" Robin said as she began putting on her rain coat in a orderly way and buttoned up the coat.

"Oh, That's a good idea" Nami said seeing the fact that they were the first ones to get on the boat. The boat suddenly began getting crowded with people and the group hurridly ran to the floor on the roof. They were the first ones to get there and chose a spot to stand and won't get uncomfortable.

"More people are coming aren't they" Robin said looking at the stairs bursting with people, the group had put their rain coats on and were waiting until they would go.

"SU-GEEEE! Guys look, It's a mini whirpool!" Luffy bellowed pointing at the small hole that had formed on the water and was spinning around like a top but stayed in place. Nami sighed.

Luffy stopped staring at the whirpool of something that had caught his eye from the other side, he raised an eyebrow and tapped Nami's shoulder.

"Hey Nami, what's that?" He asked pointing to the familiar flag that hung and blew to it's side in the wind.

"You know our flag for Japan, right?" Nami said pulling the hood over her head as she felt a misty breeze blow by.

"Yeah..." He said tampering with the top button of his rain coat, trying to button it up.

Nami noticed and took his hands off of the button and did the task for him.

"Well, that's the flag of Canada" She said taking her hands back and looking up at Luffy's face, only to find him smiling.

His smile turned into a confused expression, "But why does it have a red leaf on it?"

"Hmm? How do I put this..." Nami said placing her hand on her chin.

"The National Flag of Canada, which is also called as the Maple Leaf, and _l'Unifolié_, is a-"  
(A/N: I did not know all these facts. Just my lovely friend- Wikipedia :P)

"Hello this is your captain speaking" The voice interrupting Nami's explanation and blared through the speakers.

"Welcome to Niagra Falls, one of the most famous attractions in New York city. The attraction is one of..." The driver of the ship kept going on and on while the boat slowly made it's way forward, heading to the Falls.

"Oi. Isn't there suppose to be lights like they said so" Zoro said confused looking up at the falls and feeling the mist on his bare hands.

"Be patient Zoro-kun" Robin said earning a glare from the man, she giggled.

It was dark and people were looking around to see if they could get a perfect view of the falls in the dark. Suddenly.

**FLASH!**

Nami's eyes widened and her mouth hung open forming a smile.

"This is beautiful!" She said with a happy tone.

Robin smiled.

Behind the waterfalls, the lights finally opened up making the falls look colored with tons of different colors.

"SU-GEEEEE!~" Luffy yelled admiring the falls.

"not bad..." Zoro said with a smirk on his face while crossing his arms.

The boat continued to slowly make it's way up to the falls.

**FWOOOOOOO...**

Luffy looked to the direction of where the sound came from.

**KABOOOOOM!**

His eyes widened and his mouth parted.

"FIREWORKS!"

Every one of the passangers turned their heads toward the direction of where the sound came from, only to see a spectacular fireworks show being held near the Skylon passangers "oooohed" and "aaaahed" as they hugged each other with their loved ones, watching as the fireworks lit the sky with more colors that eluminated the night.

Both Luffy and Nami watched in fascination as they both leaned over the railing with their hands keeping hold onto it. Robin leaned her head onto Zoro's shoulder and watched, making Zoro jump slightly he began to relax enjoying the warmth that she held.

Luffy grinned and looked to his left wanting to see if his friend was enjoying it to. He paused as his lips slowly parted, Luffy stared at the beautiful lady that stood there, the lights coming from the fireworks glistened onto her perfect face, which were staring at the illuminating light show as well as the beautiful falls.

It was non other else than- Nami.

The girl noticed and looked to the direction that the person that stared at her stood. Nami smiled with a small blush on her cheeks, Luffy noticed and grinned back with a small pink color stained on his cheeks. Nami noticed the color on the falls started changing and looked back to her front again, continuing to admire the scene. Luffy slowly turned to his front too but kept his eyes on her.

'Why does Nami look so...pretty' Luffy thought looking at the orange haired girl at the corner of his eye.

-$.$-

The boat finally reached it's limit, as the passangers enjoyed how close they were to the falls and the misty feeling they got from the water cascading down the cliff and smacking against the rocky beds. It then began heading back to the docks as another boat passed them heading for the falls just like they had did.

"WOOHOOO! That felt great!" Luffy screamed as he caught some people's attention.

Robin took the wrist watch from her pants pocket, as she had tried to not make it wet. She noticed that it was barely wet and flipped it to it's front, she looked at the time.

"Nami-san, it's already 11:49" She said looking up from the watch and clasping it back to her wrist.

She yawned.

"Yeah~..."

Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"Meshi~~...I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled rubbing his stomach, while pouting and puffing his cheeks.

Nami giggled propping her hand up on the railing and resting her chin on her hand, she stared at the ocean with half lidded eyes.

She smiled.

* * *

A/N: THERE! Hope you liked this chapter, and still very sorry! All my sister's fault, so blame her! HAHA!~ :D  
See ya in the next chapter!  
Ja Ne!~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo. I'll try to update a chapter in at least once a week, so please don't be mad at me or anything if my updates are late. =c=" Oh, and I just realized that I forgot to mention Luffy's hat in the past chapters...:I Just imagine for the last chapters, okay? I'm guessing you did but just ignored it. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! D: *wut's wrong with you guys* =3= (No ofense XD ) Well I have writers block and I have no idea what to write. =-=" Except for one thing. :3 hehehehehehehehe...  
I have a few things up my sleeve so be ready...C: Oh yeah, some people might not want to read this chapter, it might be _too _fluffy...Well...it's lemon, means there is s*x in this chapter. Kay? :)  
ENJOY!~

Disclaimer: There will always be room for unexpected ideas inside Oda's head. :3 I do not own One Piece, and never will.

* * *

Nami woke up and her eyes fluttered open, she squinted from the light that came from the open patio curtains.

'I need to go to bathroom...' Nami thought as she got hold of the blanket that layed sprawled on herself. She threw the blanket off of her body and lifted her right leg up.

She suddenly felt a certain someones leg slowly slip through the small gap between her two legs and stop when reaching a dead end, her crotch. Nami squealed as she felt an arm slowly wrap around her neck and slowly make it's way down brushing past her breasts and stopping when reaching her stomach. She felt blood rushing up her cheeks and slowly looked to the direction of where the limbs were connected to.

Non other else than- Luffy.

Nami noticed something else that caught her attention. His mouth was open and drool was slowly flowing down his mouth, she then heard him murmur something.

"meat~"

'figures' Nami thought rolling her eyes, she squealed again as she felt Luffy snuggling up against her.

* * *

"MEEEAAAAT!~~" Luffy yelled in his dream as he jumped onto the gigantic piece of meat that stood tall in a beautiful grass covered meadow, making it fall to the clean grass with a thump.

His mouth started drooling uncontrolably as he smiled in happiness, he licked his lips and slowly placed his warm tongue on the part that he had eye level with. He slowly slid his rubbery tongue upwards and parted, licking his lips.

Luffy was a bit confused when he didn't taste any sign of meat but it tasted of nothing, he took a big whiff of the air.

'Mikans...?' He asked himself as his mind was filled with curiosity.

'Well, meats' meat' He thought as he started nibbling softly on the area that stood in front of his face.

* * *

Nami felt a groan come from the back of her throat as Luffy started nibbling softly on the side of her neck. She opened her left eye with her right eye still closed while panting and glanced at Luffy seeing his eyes closed and deep pleasure on his face. Nami noticed that he opened his mouth again and his tongue started licking her again. Her face was flushed and she felt her shirt partly sticking to her body.

Nami felt Luffy's arm lift itself up and float over to her right side and placing itself steadily balanced on the right side of her shoulder. He then leaned to his right until he floated perfectly still on top of Nami. Her heart was racing and saw that Luffy was doing these actions in his sleep.

Luffy then slid his face closer to her face making Nami forcefuly push her head back as the soft bed made it easier for her. She could feel the raven haired boy's breathing as his face was nearly centimeters from her face. Nami could barely breath and gulped.

The boy took his tongue out again and slowly and pleasurably licked Nami's left cheek.

"Ha~" Nami groaned as he playfuly licked her cheek.

* * *

Luffy squeezed the greasy non flavored gigantic piece of meat as he

thought of his dream finally coming true.

"shishishishi" He laughed softly continuing to lick and nibble on the meat.

* * *

Nami groaned again as she felt him get closer, his crotch was rubbing against hers as she felt the need to go to the bathroom even more, while Luffy had started licking her right cheek.

After a while Luffy stopped licking that certain part of her face and began doing the middle. Luffy's tongue slid down her temple down to the bridge of her nose and stopping when he reached her lips. Nami kept her eyes tightly shut along with her lips sealed. Luffy timidly licked her lips making her groan with pleasure, He kept licking her lips until he had started softly nibbling on it.

"Luffy~" Nami said crossing her legs feeling a bit of liquid pour out.

He then uncrossed her legs by jamming in his right knee in the small gap that she had left unprotected. Luffy then led his leg to her crotch were it was perfectly seen, unfortunately for Nami, she had worn a skirt for the night. Luffy rubbed his knee to her crotch making her groan in pure pleasure. Nami spilled more liquid and got the bottom of the small fabric wet, Luffy kept rubbing until some of the liquid got on his bare skin.

Nami looked up at Luffy with one eye closed panting heavily, as Luffy looked like he was sleeping on top of her. He suddenly then started drooling as his eyes was slightly sparkling through his closed eyes.

Luffy opened his mouth wide like he was about to push a large amount of food in his mouth, or it looked as if he was about to eat a chunk of something.

Horror hit Nami's realization as she moved her head out of the way before Luffy's mouth would have devoured her head whole. A vein appeared on her now clenched fist as the raven haired boy's eyes slowly opened. Nami clenched her fist before sending the strawhat boy flying across the room and having his head planted on the well painted walls.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN!" Nami screeched before loudly shutting the bathroom door behind her.

**THUD!**

Luffy, not knowing what the heck happened and forgetting all about his recently fantastic dream had started trying to push himself off of the wall as he held the pain that the orange haired teen had struck her with.

"ow..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! XD This chapter took longer than I thought...:(  
This is my first try in lemon so be nice and no negative reviews!~ Probably not exactly lemon but still. :) And some of you people noticed that Luffy wouldn't do that to meat, just his instincts. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, it'll help me a lot!  
Ja Ne!:D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I'm back! :) Sorry for the delayed chapter. =.= again...So far, I've gotten so many kind reviews! Thank you people! It means so much to me! :D I also got a request from the author "NinjaSheik" to do lemony lemon scenes for the couple of ZoroXRobin. And I thought 'Hmm...I don't know...I only did that lemon scene for that chapter only...'. Well I thought long and hard about it and decided to do this! :) Even though I know that I'm not gonna do a lemon thing for ZoroXRobin, I hope this chapter would satisfy you enough! :D OKAY! Let's get on with the story! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Thump**

Nami squealed as she felt her bottom hit the marble floor as she slid off the white granite counter. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the bathroom, Nami stood up while rubbing her bottom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The sight of her hair made her eyes widen, she quickly opened the wooden drawer and pulled out a brush.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!' Nami shrieked to herself as she vigorously started stroking her hair with the brush. It was then that she noticed that she had slept in the bathroom. Nami looked around as she slowly stroked her hair with the brush.

"Ah! They have a shower..." She said as she walked up to the almost see through glass that the inside surrounded as she brushed her hair with her left hand.

She decided to take an early shower and put the brush down on the counter of the sink. Nami suddenly thought of what happened last night and blushed a deep red, she felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest at any moment. She clutched the cloth that covered her chest and looked at the brush that she had put down, she furrowed her brows and unclenched her grip.

"There's nothing to be worried about Nami, plus he was sleeping. It's not like he would know what he did anyways" Nami said to her own reflection in the mirror before turning around to open the door.

She hesitated and put her ear against the door.

-Silence-

Nami sighed and opened the door a small crack so she could see through with one of her eyes. She looked to the direction of where the bed was and saw Luffy spread out on the bed an open smile on his face, with obviously drool falling from his mouth. Nami opened the door halfway and carefully tiptoed to her bag.

She crouched down when she neared her bag and noticed the small mikan keychain hanging by a small piece of a silver chain. Nami smiled and clutched the small mikan in her hand as a small tear escaped her eye.

"Belle-mère..." Nami said as she wiped the tear that began sliding down her cheek.

The girl froze when she heard a small sound from behind her along with the bed's creaking. Nami spun her head around only to see the boy still sleeping, she sighed and quickly rummaged through her stuff to find her clothes. As soon as Nami found her clothes, she zipped her bag and quietly ran back to the bathroom door and closing it quietly behind her.

Luffy opened his eyes as he heard the door being closed and sat up, he scrunched his eyes and frowned. He then saw something at the corner of his eye making himself shiver.

It was the hole Nami had made last night after punching him. Really, really, really, really, really, REALLY hard. Luffy rubbed his arms while getting out of bed.

"What did I do?" He asked himself picking up his straw hat(A/N: I finally got it mentioned in the story! YEAH! XD) from the night stand and placing it on his head before opening the door and going to the living room.

As the certain raven haired boy left, a small trail of pink flower petals could be seen on a certain part of the wall that had a perfect view of the bed.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the chapter is NOT over yet. :) From this chapter on, there will be ZoRo fluffiness just for NinjaSheik. Well, do you appreciate me~ XD And I might just change this into Rated M...Okay! But there will still be LuNa, so let's continue! :)

* * *

Robin chuckled as she heard Luffy's statement as she herself flipped a page on one of the books she had found on a bookshelf. She then took a quick glance at the young man who lay sleeping beside her. Robin smiled as she saw that he was awake and was leaning on the headboard while crossing his arms, he stared at her.

"Oh Zoro-kun, your awake" Robin said emphasizing her last two words while turning back to her book. Zoro smirked and leaned forward giving Robin a small kiss on the cheek, "Is that suppose to be offensive"

Robin smiled and took the bookmark she had put on the night stand beside her bed, she placed the bookmark in the middle of the page and softly shut the book. Robin turned to face Zoro and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, as soon as Robin parted, Zoro gently took Robin's cheek and kissed her back.

The woman smiled and softly pushed him back with her hand on his shoulder-blade.

"I'm gonna go and make breakfast" She said placing the book on the nightstand and getting out of bed. "What? You don't want to get kissed" Zoro said leaning back on the head-board.

"Well, it seems that Luffy-san doesn't have a clue of what he did last night" Robin said smiling. Zoro raised and eyebrow, "Well what did he do"

"He probably had a dream about a food of some sort and did everything he did with the food to Nami-san" Robin said facing Zoro, Zoro snorted.

"So Luffy did 'that' with Nami" Zoro said smiling evilly.

"You could say that" Robin said opening the door while looking at him.

Just when Robin was about to close the door, Zoro stopped her.

"Oi, Robin" He said without moving an inch from his spot. Robin opened the door, "What is it, Zoro-kun"

"Where are we going today"

"The Statue of Liberty"

"Which floor are we gonna be up in"

"The Crown"

"What's the highest level"

"The Torch"

"Why can't we go on the torch"

"It was closed because of the 'Black Tom' explosion on July 30 in 1916"

"How's the weather"

"I heard that it's going to be a cloudy"

Robin's answer made Zoro sigh.

"Okay, that's all I need to know"

Robin smiled as she closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"This is going to be easy" Zoro said before leaving to go downstairs, he grinned at his plan and sat down on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUN! What is Zoro planning and what may come up in the next chapter? :D And I never considered getting a Beta Reader, NinjaSheik. But since fanfiction upgraded and now has this thing that proofreads my grammar and spelling, I'll reconsider. :) You better not leave LuNa readers, 'cause the next chapter's the big chapter! :D And the Black Tom explosion IS real, I had to do a LOT of research on this chapter.

Oh, and I did not change this story from Rated K - M, because I'm afraid my big sister might look at my stories and keep asking and bothering me that I did an M rated story. *sigh* She's really a pain. :( But I still feel guilty for not changing this to Rated M.  
JA NE~ :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the mix-up! I'm really sorry! It's just that my mom told me that she was going to get on the computer in 30 minutes, and so I only had 30 minutes to finish and upload this chapter. My sister was also trying to push me off the computer, cursing, punching, hitting me. Oh, And thank you, Shikamaru's babygirl! Now, Chapter 10! :D NinjaSheik, I would get a Beta Reader for my own corrections but I don't know how to. I'll find out how to get a Beta Reader sooner or later, or I'll just ask my sister how to. But I'll try my best to make my grammar and spelling better on this chapter. Okay! Enough with this, let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own One Piece

* * *

Nami opened the door to their room and entered, not bothering to close the door. She walked to the closet and opened a drawer, she looked for possibilities of a good outfit and found one. Nami was about to go to the bathroom but saw the weather outside the window, she walked over to the bed and draped her clothes flat before walking back to the window.

Nami struggled to push up the window and sighed. She took a sharp breath and used her last and remaining strength. As she was doing this so, a certain boy in a straw hat was walking down the hall and noticed her little conflict. He grinned.

"Are you serious!?" Nami screamed, and was about to go and open the balcony door instead. She stopped her actions when she felt someones warm hands place itself on hers and push open the window.

Nami spun her head around only to see a certain boy in a straw hat, both his hands on hers and his chin on her shoulder.

"Shishishishi, having a hard time?" Luffy asked as the orange haired girl flushed with embarrassment. She looked away and stared outside the window, she felt her heart race as he held her tighter.

Luffy spun her around so that she was facing him and grinned, Nami still didn't make eye contact as her eyes were looking to her left. Nami finally made eye contact and blushed an even deeper red.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Nami asked, receiving another grin from the other.

"I was looking for you" He responded bluntly, Nami's eyes turned to the floor. "W-Why?"

He shrugged as a vein appeared on Nami's forehead.

"I wanted to see you," Luffy said not finishing his sentence, Nami's face softened.

"and I wanted to do something..." Nami looked up to his gaze and ended up in a trance.

Chocolate brown eyes met with soft black ones as Luffy started leaning, Nami's blush came back as long as her heart's quick beating.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?! Wait.., Is he gonna kiss me? AGAIN! He looks so hot~' Nami thought as the gap between them slowly disappeared, until a green haired man slowly walked in to the room.

"Oi, Lu...ffy.." Zoro's voice slowly faded.

Nami jumped and suddenly pushed Luffy with both her hands on his chest.

"Was I disturbing something?" He smirked, as Luffy was sending him a death glare.

"Oh yeah, the crew called," Zoro said remembering what his purpose of coming was. Zoro tossed the phone that he was carrying with him to Nami, "That idiot cook wanted to hear you"

"Nami-swaaaaan~!" A certain blonde haired man yelled through the phone.

"Oh, Hi Sanji-kun" Nami responded back to the phone.

"You couldn't guess how many times I've thought and missed you for the past couple days!~ But I couldn't miss you more than Robin-chwaaan!~ You both women are equal and always beautiful through my eyes!" Sanji yelled.

Nami felt a cold and icy aura behind her, she turned around only to see Luffy staring at her with his arms crossed and a pout plastered on his face. Nami giggled.

"Sanji-kun, could you please put the others on the phone?" Nami asked as nicely as she can.

"Hai! Anything for you, Nami-san!~~" Luffy rolled his eyes.

Nami waited for a voice to come from the phone, she raised an eyebrow when she heard an explosion and yelling; mostly from Sanji.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp's voice came from the phone. "You couldn't believe the thing Franky built, It was so AWESOME!"

"Yeah! AWESOME!" Chopper's voice came.

Luffy's frown disappeared at a mention of a certain word, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It was a huge gigantic machine and it made candy! Cotton Candy!" Chopper yelled, Luffy perked up and looked at the phone next to Nami.

Nami sighed and gave the phone to Luffy. "Here" Luffy looked up to Nami which she smiled.

Luffy grinned and took the phone from her hands. "Did it taste good?"

"Mm! It's better that the ones at the Amusement park!" The small energetic reindeer yelled. "But the machine exploded in less than 30 seconds..."

Luffy pouted. "Aaaw. I didn't get to taste it..."

Nami sighed while smiling and crossed her arms. "They never change do they...?" Nami shivered and rubbed her arms when a breeze blew by. She realized and looked outside the window.

"It's going to be cloudy today..." Nami's brows furrowed.

'Something feels...off. I wonder what it is..?' She thought while looking at the cloud filled sky, the image of her and Luffy kissing suddenly popped in her mind making her blush. She shook her head. 'Why did I think of that?!'

She groaned and took her clothes from the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower, you guys need to bathe too" Nami said looking at both Luffy and Zoro, Luffy ignoring her completely.

At the exact moment Nami closed the door, Zoro took the opportunity and walked up to Luffy. Luffy raised his head to him from the phone, "Oh, Hi Zoro. What is it?"

"Talk's over, I need to tell you something" He said as he grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey! Zoro, what did you do that for!"

Zoro looked at him with half-lidded eyes and hung up the phone, making Luffy pout and stare at him.

"You like Nami, don't you" He said as Luffy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I like her along with you, Robin, Usopp, Sanji-"

"I didn't mean as a friend, IDIOT!" Zoro yelled at his ear making Luffy cover his. "You were about to kiss her, _right..?_" He said slightly annoyed with a tick mark on his forehead.

Luffy stared at him and slowly nodded with a frown plastered on his face. Zoro smirked and leaned down to his ear. Zoro whispered something into his ear as Luffy's eyes slowly widened, Luffy's frown slowly turned into a grin as he excitedly nodded his head at his plan.

Zoro pulled his head back and smirked but quickly covered Luffy's mouth as he heard what he was about to say next.

"So I just have to- hmmpphh!" Luffy frowned and furrowed his brows as Zoro's palm was on his mouth. "HmhHmm!"

Zoro slowly took his hand back, careful of him saying something else. He looked around the room and sighed. Luffy raised his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"It's...Nothing" Zoro said releasing the tension on his shoulders.

Nami furrowed her brows while blushing as she took the glass cup off the door.

"What the heck are they talking about?"

Nami sighed and placed the cup on the counter, and soon began to strip. She walked over to the shower and opened the rain glass door(A/N: I'll tell you the link for the pic later.). She reached up to the knob and turned it.

Shivering from the cold, Nami turned the knob fully and waited for the water to turn warm. As soon as she felt the water beggining to turn hot, she turned the knob slowly to the other way until it was the perfect water temperature for her. Nami stepped inside, closing the door behind her and sighed as the warm water hit her bare skin. She slowly opened her eyes and reached for the soap as her hair soaked up the water.

Luffy sat in silence. Zoro had left -with the phone- a few seconds ago and was now bored. Not knowing Nami was in the bathroom, he stood up and walked to his bag, took a pair of clothes, along with a towel, and headed for the bathroom. Nami began to hum a song that came to mind while bending down and scrubbing her legs with the bar of soap.

Luffy soon entered the bathroom -the door not being locked- and gasped. The first thing he saw was a sillouete of a beautiful orange haired girl, with her ass sticking up. Luffy felt his whole body get hot and soon found himself getting a bloody nose. He used the towel he had to stop it from flowing and looked up. Nami sensed someone enter and sat up, making Luffy shake in nervousness, not knowing what lie to think of. Luffy spun his head around, trying every possibility to find a hiding spot, but he soon found out that the closest hiding spot was if he ran out of the door and closed it, which wasn't really an option because it was closed and locked right now.

He soon looked up and saw Nami's head poking out of the shower door, a murderous gaze being cast upon him, and her face red with embarrassment. Luffy shuddered from the deathly aura and stuttered. "H-Hey, Nami! Th-Th-This isn't what it looks like! I'm not trying to peak at-"

"GET OUT, NOW!" Nami screamed reaching for the nearest solid item and throwing it at him. Luffy yelped and stumbled to open the door as countless items were thrown at him. Luffy finally managed to escape and closed the door behind him, hearing the sounds die down.

Luffy sighed and slowly slid down to sit with his back leaning against the door. He blushed and soon found more blood escaping his nose as he thought of the shadowy figure embedded inside his mind. He waited for the blood to stop flowing from his nose and stared at the small spot on the towel that had a huge blotch of redness.

'This seems more like a Sanji situation...' He thought looking at the blood with a blank stare.

**-In Robin/Zoro's room-**

"I told you to not interfere with their love life. They will soon realize it and that's why they need to take it slow and steady." Robin said her eyes on Zoro as she had her hands on a book.

"I'm telling you, they already know that they like each other" Zoro said not looking back at her gaze and continued to watch the ceiling fan go round and round.

"I know that much, but just please leave them alone. Their love will grow soon enough," The woman said growing an arm on his side and gently pushing his head to look at her. "Just like ours did"

Zoro smirked and leaned in to kiss her, Robin soon parted and said, "Please. Just for me, Zoro-kun"

"But I already told him the plan" Zoro said kissing her softly.

"Ee, I know" Robin responded as Zoro stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"You used one of your ears"

Robin nodded with a smile. Zoro sighed and kissed her, their kiss soon turning passionate as Zoro slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Robin chuckled and said, "They'll know we're together soon"

"Ee" Zoro responded.

* * *

A/N: And you know where that leads to! :D ZoRo Goodness for ZoRo fans! I kinda rushed this, so don't blame me. :) Well, I hope you forgive for this really late update! Oh! Bluejay139 that wasn't the chapter, just a little mix-up, and I am going to use your advice on that review on the next chapter! I really have a lot of homework! I need to finish it! :(


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi guys! :D Sorry for the always late chapters, again. XD If you guys haven't looked at my Bio yet, then this is what I said.**_

_**If you like The Avengers and One Piece, then you'll like this image! :)  
Luffy: Captain America  
Zoro: Thor  
Nami: Black Widow  
Usopp: Hawkeye  
Sanji: Nick Fury  
Chopper: Hulk  
Robin: I don't know.  
Franky: Iron man  
Brook: Loki  
Check the picture out if you like! :D All credit goes to the Zerochan user, ****DOUG-KUN. This is the link, just take out the spaces.**_

** www. zerochan 1261765 # full**

_**And that is what I said. :) But I really do recommend you guys to see it!** **;D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSEI. :)**_

* * *

Luffy closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and take a little nap until Nami was done using the bathroom. He didn't get it. WHY DID GIRLS HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG IN THE BATHROOM! He screamed to himself, rolling to his side and hugging himself into a little ball.

He sighed and tried his 4th time to fall asleep, but sadly, he failed with his face flushed.

It was all because of Nami that he couldn't sleep. He rolled onto his back again and spread his arms and legs, sighing again, he took a pillow and threw it on top of his face. Luffy held it tightly and screamed. He soon took the pillow of his face and was panting slightly. He growled.

Luffy couldn't find a way to take that naked picture of Nami out of his head. He imagined her creamy skin, her perky breasts, and her womb. His eyes widened at his thoughts and shook his head vigorously. 'WHAT WAS I THINKING!? I COULD BARELY EVEN SEE HER THROUGH THE GLASS!'

He decided to get some fresh air and sat up. He sighed. But as soon as he swung his legs onto the side of the bed, he suddenly heard a noise. He paused. The room was silent, except for the running shower in the bathroom. He sighed, seeing that he was probably hearing things. He grinned and jumped off the bed, but almost fell on his face when he heard another sound. It sounded muffled.

Luffy raised his eyebrow, figuring that it was Nami, he walked over to the locked door. He knocked. Luffy waited and heard the shower get turned off.

"Who is it?" Nami responded.

"Hey, Nami! It's me Luffy. Is there anything wrong?" He asked as he just stared at the door, waiting for her response.

"W-W-What do you mean? D-Did you see something?" She stuttered, trying to recover from the bathroom incident. Luffy's eyes widened slightly as he heard the sound again, but it wasn't coming from Nami or inside the bathroom.

"A-Aa! It's nothing, you can continue you bath!" Luffy said, turning around and trying to find where the sound came from. Nami raised an eyebrow at the closed-door and sighed. She turned on the shower again and continued to lather her hair with conditioner. "What was that about..?"

Luffy continued to stay still and listened to the sounds, but he soon found himself in front of Zoro and Robin's room. He raised an eyebrow. 'Why am I here?'

He then began to turn on his heel, but froze.

"Zoro-...kun~"

Luffy felt his heart begin to race. He turned around to face the door again. 'What the..'

"Please...go..faster.." His eyes widened. He heard a feminine voice, obviously Robin.

"'Kay. But just for you, Robin" Luffy's eyes were now as wide as dinner plates as he just stared at the door, he felt like he could see everything happening so clearly. Even through the closed-door.

"Z-Zoro! I'm gonna-"

Luffy turned on his heel and ran as fast as he can, back to the room. He felt like his heart was gonna pop out of his chest. Luffy sensed that he wasn't suppose to see that.

As soon as he entered the room, he ran to the bed and jumped onto it. He buried his face onto his pillow.

'Was Zoro and Robin having...SEX!? WHAT THE HELL!?' He screamed inside his mind, his mouth agape. 'N-N-No. That's not possible! But it is true that Zoro's been having a lot of alone time with Robin, but still...'

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, a small blush on his cheeks. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Nami put her shirt on and smiled at her reflection. She took her towel and began drying her hair with it, she then brushed her hair afterwards. She took her towel and opened the door, she was surprised to see Luffy asleep.

Nami walked over to him and kneeled down, so she could examine his face. She stared at him, but what caught her attention was the small scar underneath his left eye. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'He must've done something stupid to get that'

Nami smiled. She stretched her hand out and touched the scar, ever so lightly with the tips of her fingers. She frowned but quickly pulled back her hand back when she saw him move and murmur something.

"Stop it, Ace. It's not funny..."

Nami's frown was soon replaced with a smile, she chuckled and continued to stare at him.

"You too, Sabo. Very funny. Haha."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Sabo, never heard of him"

Luffy suddenly responded. "Don't act like you don't know yourself. Your Sabo, He's Ace, and I'm Luffy..."

'What the heck is he dreaming about...?' Nami asked herself. Nami's head turned to the clock. She sighed and raised a fist...

"OW! Nami, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled, clutching the small bump on top of his head.

"Go take a bath. I'm already done" Nami said, standing up and drying her hair with her towel again.

Luffy's face suddenly turned red, he gulped. Nami looked at him questioningly.

"What is it..?" Nami asked, she looked at where Luffy was staring and soon saw her stomach. Her shirt slightly raised. Nami blushed and looked up.

"DON'T JUST STARE! GO!" Nami said, grabbing his red vest and shoving him to where the bathroom door was. Luffy stumbled a bit but regained his balance.

"But I need clothes..." Luffy said, turning his head around to Nami, but was literally smacked in the face with his bag. "THERE! NOW GO!"

Luffy shivered and quickly ran to the bathroom, closing it. He looked at his bag and cursed. He seemed to have forgotten his towel somewhere in the room. He looked back at the door and violently shook his head. No way was he gonna risk going out there.

Luffy began to strip of his clothes and walked up to the shower. He turned the faucet on and stepped inside, feeling the warm water go down his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and let the water run through his hair. Luffy took the shampoo bottle and opened it, squeezing a fairly large amount before closing it and putting it back to where it belonged. He took his hand and began to lather his hair with the liquid.

'Zoro's plan...Is that even allowed?...' Luffy thought closing his eyes and letting the water rinse his hair. He let his mind wander into different things. Like his friends. He wondered how the rest were all doing, he hoped they would be alright without them. Luffy suddenly thought of the sounds he heard from "their" room. He blushed and tried to push back the thought to the back of his mind.

Luffy took the bar of soap and began to run it down his chest and abs. Then he began to move it up and down, watching as a small suds began to form. He chuckled and collected the clump of whiteness onto the palm of his hand. He blew on it, causing the white fluff to fly all over the place. He watched a small piece get stuck on the wall as he just stared. It slowly went down, but vanished when some of the water from the shower head hit it. He frowned, eyes looking around to see if there were any more suds to play with.

He noticed that his hair was now damp, free from the shampoo. He let the water run down his chest to wash off the suds and turned off the faucet. Luffy opened the door and looked around, he cursed.

His towel wasn't there.

Luffy stepped out of the shower and walked over to the drawers. He shivered as he rubbed his arms. It was cold, and he needed a towel. He should've thought more about getting the towel before taking a shower. Luffy groaned in disappointment, not seeing any sign of a piece of cloth, except for the small hand towel, obviously for WASHING HANDS.

Luffy walked over to the door and frowned. She should already be downstairs now, Luffy thought confident thoughts. He slowly opened the door and peeked out. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he saw Nami sitting down at the corner of the bed, drying her hair with a hairdryer. Nami noticed and turned around, as soon as she saw him, a devious grin plastered on her face. Luffy shivered as Nami turned the hair dryer off and walked over to where he was. She leaned slightly and looked at him, square in the face.

"And what do you need, _Luffy-kun?_" Nami asked teasingly, as Luffy just stood there, his head poking out of the door. Luffy frowned and murmured something.

"Hm? I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?" She said, a smirk on her face. Luffy looked down, ashamed.

"Can you get me my towel?" Luffy asked, staring at the floor.

"Hmmm? Say the magic word~" Nami said teasingly. Luffy's frown deepened.

"Can you get my towel? _Please._" Luffy forced out the last word. Nami frowned. "Wrong. It was Beli" Nami said flicking his head with her finger, earning a pleasing look from the other. "But~ Since you actually said my third choice of an answer. Here."

Nami tossed a towel to his face, but caught it. Luffy grinned. "Thanks, Nami!" He said before closing the door. Nami sighed. "He doesn't change at all."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's short! I'm just rushing! It's already 10: and I feel like shit. I wanna sleep. But I wanna post this chapter too. And, In the next chapter is where they go to the Statue of Liberty. 'Kay! I feel like I have bags under my eyes! Ugh...=,=


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:_ Hello, Dear Readers. :) I know this chapter is terribly late...If some of you don't know yet, my sister has been pushing me off the computer to chat with her friends on Dollars. Tsk. So this chapter was delayed for like about a week. But here it is! I hope you guys can still be interested in this "unworthy" story. XD This chapter is the LONGEST chapter in this story, so it'll probably be worth the long wait...Probably...  
Here's a small preview of the last chapter in case you guys forgot. :)_**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHT GO TO ODA-SENSEI. :)_**

* * *

Luffy turned on his heel and ran as fast as he can, back to the room. He felt like his heart was gonna pop out of his chest. Luffy sensed that he wasn't suppose to see that.

As soon as he entered the room, he ran to the bed and jumped onto it. He buried his face onto his pillow.

'Was Zoro and Robin having...SEX!? WHAT THE HELL!?' He screamed inside his mind, his mouth agape. 'N-N-No. That's not possible! But it is true that Zoro's been having a lot of alone time with Robin, but still...'

* * *

Luffy's POV

I groaned inwardly and slid down my seat further. It was so BORING! It was killing me. But not litteraly. I suddenly heard a certain sound from my stomach. I sighed. Plus, I was hungry. I rubbed my stomach and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, and the sun was almost setting.

"Hey, If your hungry, you should've gotten something to eat," Nami said, taking something out of her bag and shoving it to my face.

My lips immediately shaped into a grin and took her offer of a simple bag of chips. I sat up and opened the bag, taking a handful and shoving it into my mouth. I chewed joyfully as Nami just stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"Sanji still needs to beat some manners into you, Luffy." She told me, making me look at her questioningly. She sighed and sank back to her seat, I stared at her before going back to eat the small amount of food.

We, along with Zoro and Robin, were going to this place called "Elli-something island". Nami told me that the ferry had to go to the island before going straight to Liberty island. She also told me that the Statue of Liberty was _on _Liberty island, but she started saying other stuff. They weren't all that interesting, so I didn't listen to the rest of the things she said, until she noticed that I was staring elsewhere and smacked me in the face, calling me _rude._

I rubbed the part of my cheek she had slapped a few minutes ago, It still slightly stung when I touched it. I then looked down at the small chip bag. I thought for a few minutes, I felt like my brain was gonna explode, so I stopped.

'I'll just save it for later...' I thought, shoving the small bag inside my pants pocket. As soon as I was sure that it was unnoticeable to other people, I grinned and patted it. I looked over to Nami and saw that she was reading from a pamphlet. She noticed my stare and turned her head to face me, I looked at her with a blank expression.

"What're you doing?" I asked, I waited for her reaction but she only snorted. "Reading, of course," She said in a tone that sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. I only stared at her.

"Okay..?"

Nami sighed and turned back to the pamphlet, I watched her and only stared. Her orange locks had caught my attention. It looked so pretty...I wanted to touch it...She turned to me a few minutes later, noticing that I was still staring at her.

"Is there something wrong..?" Nami asked, lowering the pamphlet. I blinked.

"No, nothing's wrong," I responded, bewildered by my own actions. "Then can you please stop staring," She told me. I slowly nodded and she quickly turned her gaze back to the pamphlet. I stood up and walked up to the railing, I leaned down and stared at the ocean water.

"Be careful!" I heard Nami shout from behind, I grinned and stared down at the salty water. It was obvious that I'll just drown if I randomly, or out of my mind, just jump into the water. It was all because of that accursed fruit. I rolled my eyes. I'd rather not think about that now. We're on vacation for God's sake!

I hadn't noticed that I was tilting forward until someone "accidentally" bumped me. I panicked.

"Whoah!" I flailed my arms, trying to reach out and grab something before landing in the oceany depths. I felt sweat rolling down my forehead as I thought of things that could happen next. One, I could fall over board and never see light again. I suddenly imagined me, trying the best that I could to keep my head up the water with the boat speeding past me in the background. Two, Zoro or someone who would notice me falling can dive in and save me. Or three, someone can grab me RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME DOWN LIKE A HAMMER!

That was it, I knew I couldn't make it.

Suddenly, an arm grew on the rail and grabbed my leg. I gasped and looked up.

"Aa! Robin! Thanks!" I yelled, as a few more arms grew on the side of the boat forming a ladder. I grinned and pushed my hat down to my head.

I paused.

My hat wasn't there...

I rechecked.

My HAT wasn't THERE...

I rechecked once again before my face lost its color.

MY HAT WASN'T THERE!

I looked down only to see my straw hat moving to where the wind took it. My eyes widened and I immediately pulled back my arm.

"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" I said, stretching my arm out to try to catch the hat, but sadly didn't get anything but air. But it caused Robin's arm to loosen its grip around my leg. I heard a gasp from the deck and saw Robin run up to the side of the ship and lean against the railing.

"Luffy! Come back!" Robin said, I stretched my arm once again and shot it to the railing. I then saw Nami and Zoro appear near the railing.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, concerned for my safety. "Luffy, what the hell are you doing?!" Zoro said, but seemed to realize that he didn't have his hat with him. "And where the heck is your hat!?"

"I know! That's what I'm trying to do!" I yelled back, as soon as I retracted my arm and both the soles of my sandals were flat against the side of the ship. I looked frantically and beamed with happiness as soon as I saw my straw hat waving in the wind. I released my grip on the railing and began free-falling on my back.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Nami screamed, but I only grinned back as I stretched my arm and got a hold of the main mast. Nami, Zoro, and Robin looked up to see where I was aiming. I sped past them and flew up to the highest peak of the boat, I hugged the pole but let my left arm to shield my eyes from the sunset. I grinned when I saw my straw hat floating, it seemed as if it was floating in front of the sun as it was setting. I shielded my eyes but stretched my arm to grab it and at the same time let go of the pole.

I chuckled as I caught my hat and put it on top of my head, my grin grew wider as it seemed that I was falling carelessly onto the deck. The floor seemed to get closer as I waited for a few seconds. I finally positioned myself. All the people on the top deck watched or screamed and ran away as they thought that I was crazy and thought i was doing suicide. I only grinned and landed square on the floor. People screamed, ran away, and heard people calling me "crazy".

"LUFFY..." I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard my name get called out, but not in a good way. I turned around, sweat running down my face with a constipated smile. "W-W-What is it..?"

I already knew the answer. I pinched my eyes closed and waited for the pain, and it soon did. I let out a scream of pain and looked up at the murderous expression on her pretty face.

"Why the heck did you do that for!?" She yelled as I cupped my ears with both my hands. "Then what else could I do?!" I yelled back, rubbing the top of my head.

"You could've done something safer! Look, now they think you're a freaking psycho path!" Nami yelled once again, pointing at the small huddled group of innocent people in the corner. I pouted.

"But-"

"You know, Nami-san is right," Robin said, interrupting what I was just about to say. My frown deepened.

"Thanks, Robin!" Nami said with a thumbs up. Robin smiled back. I pouted. Why. Why, Robin. Why.

Nami noticed me and her smile grew bigger. "But..." I perked up, just hearing those simple words being said. "Since we're actually on a small vacation, you're off the hook,"

As soon as I heard those words, I sprang up and hugged her. Nami let out a small noise from the sudden hug and blushed. "Shishishishi. Thanks, Nami!" I said, pulling back my head to look at her. She blushed and looked away.

"I-I-It's fine! You don't need to thank me!" Zoro raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Plus, we are on a vacation. Right..?" Nami said, looking over to where Robin sat with a pleading look on her face. Robin chuckled.

"Ee," Robin said, an amused smile playing on her lips. Nami sent her a death glare and looked back to me. "Um..."

"Hm? What is it..?"

"C-C-Could you please let go..?" Nami said making me look down to where my hands where. I blushed with wide eyes and quickly let go.

"A-A-Aa! Sorry..." I stuttered sweat beading down my face. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I yelled, kicking myself inwardly.

Nami looked up. "I-I-It's really OK. Nothing about it," She then sat back to where she was sitting and picked up the pamphlet, continuing to read its contents.

What's wrong with me... I said to myself, slumping down on my chair and looking up at the colorful sky. It was really beautiful. The way the colors blended with the night sky. I tilted my head back farther and looked to see the dark night abyss. It looked so dark and...mysterious. Mystery Sky...It looked like it was gonna swallow the brightness of the day and be completely shrouded in darkness. I shivered, feeling the cold night breeze as it went by. I pulled the jacket that draped around my shoulders closer to my body.

Shanks was right, it was nearing christmas and it's starting to turn into that cold season.

* * *

Robin's POV

It's cold. I rubbed my arms and got a small bit of warmth. Zoro had apparently noticed and took his jacket off, draping it on my shoulders. I looked over to him and smiled.

"You don't really need to do this for me..." I said, taking his jacket and handing it to him. He frowned. I looked at him, a pleading look on my face.

"Wear it." Zoro said, pushing my hands back. I frowned. "But they're not even mine," I stated, pulling my hands down to my lap, along with his jacket.

"Who cares," Zoro said, crossing his arms. "But please, just wear it. Okay..?"

I smiled. "I respect your kind words, Zoro-kun. But I would be-"

"Or would do you rather like to have the warmth from me instead," Zoro said, looking at the expression on my face. I paused but eventually chuckled.

"That would be a delight," I said, while giggling. Zoro shifted slightly from his chair so that I could have enough room to sit on. I smiled, sitting up and sitting down next to Zoro, closely. I moved my face extremely close to his face and kissed him softly. Zoro responded, kissing me back. I smiled and pulled back.

Nami's eyes widened. "W-W-W-Wait! Y-Y-You two are a couple!" She screamed, also earning Luffy's attention. "Ee?! What did you say!?" Luffy said, looking up to see us. He quickly sat up, but accidentally hitting his forehead on the top rail of the chair in front of him. "OW! What the heck!"

"When did that happen!?" Nami asked, her facial expression shocked. "Yeah! When?!" Luffy joined in, interested that two of his friends just made a relationship with each other.

"Hm..." I thought. "A few days ago." I said.

"'A FEW DAYS AGO'! What kind of answer is that!" Nami blared, as I leaned on Zoro's shoulder. "I speak the truth, Nami-san"

Nami's face turned into a confused one. "How did you guys get together in just a few short days..?"

"It just...happend,"

Nami suddenly smirked and leaned into my ear. "Are you guys in _that _level yet?" My eyes slightly widened but kept my posture straight.

"Oi!" Zoro said, sending Nami a death glare. But she just ignored it, plain as day.

"Ee. We've reached that level before. And just saying, but I really enjoyed it," I told her as I snuggled closer to Zoro. Zoro fought the blush that tried to come up to his cheeks and said, "Oi! You didn't have to say that!" I chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't help but brag." I told him, a smirk playing on my lips. Zoro stared at me, before looking away. "Aw. How cute. Little Zoro-kun's blushing" Zoro looked back to my face and gave a pleading look, innocent and handsome.

I smiled and tilted my head. "What is it..?" Zoro stared and a frown soon came to his lips. I lifted my finger and put in on his forehead. "Mm?"

"Um..."

I looked behind me and saw Luffy with a confused frown. "What are you talking about, guys? What _level_?" I smiled and turned my body around. "Would do you like to know, Luffy-san?"

Nami's eyes widened and turned around to face me. "O-O-Oi! Robin! You don't have to tell him!" Nami flailed her arms. I smiled further.

"Wait..." Luffy said, his fingers stroking his chin. "Do you mean...sex..?"

Nami's eyes widened. "YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Nami yelled, her face turning red. Luffy nodded. "Mm. Someone told me what it meant a long time ago. I really thought it was sick." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. "But I'd like to try it some day. I think it's...interesting..."

Nami blushed. I chuckled.

Interesting...

I smiled.

What an interesting couple...

* * *

Nami's POV

I smiled, taking in the fresh wintery air. Exhaling, I turned back around to face the others. "Okay guys," I began. My eyes quickly wandered to the raven haired boy jumping up and down in joy, obviously ignoring me. Oh yeah...ignoring me...

I sighed. "Luffy,"

Luffy stopped moving, or whatever he was doing, and looked to face me with an ear to ear grin. "When can we explore, Nami!" He asked, full of adrenaline. I smiled, lifting my wrist to look at my wristwatch. I took a quick glance at it and looked back up.

I said, "We have a few minutes left but I think that's how much we'll take to walk up to the Statue of Liberty..." I paused, "So we'll just go now."

Luffy drooped, "Aww~ I don't get to explore..."

I walked up to him and pulled on his nose; causing it to stretch, "You have plenty of time to explore when we get there," I said, frowning and letting go, making his nose snap back to his face. Luffy winced and rubbed his nose.

"Ow...You didn't have to do that you know,"

"I know," I said with a smirk. Luffy looked at me and frowned.

"Now," I said, turning on my heel, my back facing them, "Let's go."

As we were walking, the statue seemed to get closer and bigger. Taking note that something seemed to be sticking out of a window from the crown. Her confused expressions soon turned into a scowl. It was a bear's head...

Lousy kids...

I stopped looking at the stupid and dangerous scene and continued walking. It wasn't like I didn't care that a random kid or animal just sticked their head out the window above a 305 foot statue.(A/N: Yes, It is 305 feet in all, including the pedestal and foundation. Googled it. XD) I did care...but it was stupid.

After a long walk to the inside of the statue, with a really annoying, over excited, raven haired boy following beside me, we finally made it.

Robin examined her surroundings and frowned, "Too bad they can't install an elevator,"

That was kinda true. I looked around, we were at the base of the Statue and Robin didn't seem to like much. I could see the wood, machines, lights, stairs, wires,...metal.

"You know, I might agree with you on that, Robin," I said, also frowning. But the idea of having an elevator in this huge place would be nice...

"Come on, Let's go, guys!" Luffy yelled enthusiastically, a grin on his face, already beginning to climb the stairs. Actually...run up the stairs.

"Oi, Luffy! You have to wait for us too you know!" I yelled, running up after him and grabbing the back of his vest before he could run any further. I saw him pout and turn around.

"Hey, guys! Let's go!" I said, gasping as I didn't feel the red vest in my hand anymore. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked up. "LUFFY!" I heard his chuckle as it slightly echoed against the Statue of Liberty's iron frame. "Come back here!" I yelled, running up the stairs too.

Zoro smirked, softly whispering to himself, "It's going smoothly, just like I planned..." But didn't notice Robin's burning ears.

"What do you mean "going smoothly", Zoro-kun. Did you plan something?" Robin asked, "wondering" what he meant.

"It's nothing," Zoro chuckled, walking up the steps. A small smile formed on Robin's lips as she walked up to Zoro and held his hand. She giggled and leaned onto Zoro's shoulder, "Ee, Nothing..."

Zoro smiled and kissed Robin's head, making her chuckle.

* * *

-Luffy and Nami-

Nami panted, her legs trembling. How many stairs are in this thing!? Nami thought to herself, looking up to see that she only had to climb a few more steps. Nami grunted and forced her legs to work. She was pretty sure that she was going to give Luffy a good beating when she gets back up on her legs. As soon as Nami got on the final step, she suddenly got blinded by the light. Nami used her arm to block the sunlight. As soon as she got used to the light, she took a good look around.

Nami spotted Luffy and frowned mad. She wobbled over to him. Well...at least tried. She gasped when she found herself tripping. Nami's eyes widened and braced herself for the impact.

Nami's eyes quickly widened, finding a raven haired boy holding her up on her shoulders. She blushed, noticing how close she was to Luffy's face.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, a sense of worry in his expression. Nami quickly backed away and responded. "Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine,"

Luffy looked confused. "Are you sure you're Ok? You look red." He said moving closer to her. Nami's eyes widened, cautiously taking a step back. Bad move. She tripped, again. Lucky for her, Nami kept herself from falling on her butt but soon found Luffy extremely close to her. Luffy narrowed his eyes as he stared at her and brushed off her bangs by using his hand.

Nami's heart beat quickened as she continued to watch his actions. Luffy closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers. Nami stared at him, her mouth slightly parted as she stared at him with wide eyes. Luffy's eyes opened and he let go. Nami somehow felt...disapointed.

"I think you have a fever."

Nami frowned. "Of course I don't"

"Well, you look really red and your forehead is really hot," Luffy pointed out with a frown, his hand on his own forehead, still feeling her warmth emitating from his forehead. Nami frowned and pursed her lips, looking away with a huff. Luffy's frown turned into grin and he began to chuckle.

"You look cute." He said. Nami's eyes widened and she tried to hide her face, which was litteraly turning red. He chuckled more and it only seemed to embarass her more. Luffy stopped cchuckling and his mind lit up. "Oh yeah..." He softly put his fist down his other palm. Nami noticed.

"W-What?" Nami looked up to see Luffy grinning. He walked closer. "Ee? Luffy, something wrong?" She said, sweat running down her chin. Luffy grinned, quickly walking up to her and wrapping his left arm around her waist. Nami felt his grip tighten and Nami blushed furiously.

"L-L-Luffy!" Nami blushed, trying to unloosen his grip but he had a really tight hold. Nami looked up. "What are you doing?!"

Luffy only grinned and looked around. Zoro was right. No one was here. He chuckled and looked at Nami. But it soon disapeared as he saw her. "Nami..." Said person had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. She had a frown on her lips. Her lips slowly parted and Luffy waited for something to come out of her mouth. Luffy frowned when she closed her lips. Nami quickly looked up at his face with her eyebrows knitted and a fierce glare coming from her eyes. Nami gritted her teeth, as Luffy wore a parted smile with his eyebrows not matching his smile. He was obviously sweating.

"Euhm...Yes?" His voice shook.

"Put me down." Nami said, even if there was a huge blush on her cheeks. Luffy frowned and his nervoussnes washed away.

"No."

"And why is that?" Nami ordered more than asking, a vein beating hard on her forehead. Luffy grinned and walked over to one of the alligned windows of the crown, opening it. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes, hanging by his side. She said. "Oi, Luffy. If you just wanted some fresh air, you should-"

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Nami screamed as he stepped onto the ledge.

"What do you think?" He said, grabbing onto the head of the window with the other hand that wasn't around Nami's waist.

"You're crazy! Are you serious?!" Nami yelled as Luffy took another step closer out the window. Nami had a quick glance at the bottom as she rocked back and forth from his movements. Her eyes widened. It was a long way down. She quickly became afraid and immediately clung onto Luffy. Not wanting to look down. Luffy chuckled, finding it cute.

"You're crazy..." She said in a whisper, clinging onto his chest. Luffy only smiled and held her tighter. Luffy turned around, so he was facing the window, his and Nami's body hanging off the window. Luffy looked down and narrowed his eyes.

"I've climed bigger mountains than this, Ee, Nami?" Luffy grinned, looking down at her. "I know you have, but can you please get somewhere where I could stand withought hanging off a large statue building!" She screamed, sending him a glare. Luffy only sighed.

"Fine," Luffy let go of his hold onto the head of the window and started falling on his back. Nami's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Luffy! What are you doing!?" She said, still hugging his waist but was quickly silenced as she saw his stretched arm holding onto the fence surrounding the torch. Luffy grinned and Nami held on for dear life as Luffy's arm began retracting back to the torch. Luffy landed safely, only Nami didn't look that good. Luffy frowned.

"Luffy...YOU IDIOT!" She said, hitting him on the head with her fist, hard.

"OW!" Luffy screamed. "Can't you at least thank me for not dropping you or anything!" He pleaded, earning another hard hit on the head.

"Why would I thank you! You led me up here and I almost had a heart attack! Don't you know that there are stairs!" Nami sighed

Luffy nodded. "I know there are stairs,"

"Then why didn't you just use those to get up here!" Nami looked at him, giving him her most deadliest glare.

Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes. "'Cause it says it's out of order." Luffy gave her a look that says it's the most obvious thing in the world. Nami hit him again.

"OW! Nami, why do you keep hitting me!" He looked up at her with pleading face.

"Because you keep doing something stupid!" Nami groaned from annoyance and leaned onto the railing, closing her eyes to try to calm down her nerves.

"Are you sleeping?" Nami's closed eyelids twitched.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Nami said, opening one of her eyelids and asking in an annoyed tone.

"Sleeping,"

Nami sighed, closing her eyes again. "Fine, I'm sleeping. Now leave me alone until you finally want to go down again."

"Hm...Okay." Luffy leaned onto the railing too and stared at her peaceful face and her bright orange hair.

"Nami..." Luffy said, catching the red head's attention, she opened her eyes. "You look pretty." Nami almost fell of the railing the moment the sentence left his mouth.

Nami turned to him, a blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Luffy said, confused by her behaviour. Nami only sighed.

"It's nothing...really." Nami turned away, a wave of depression washing over her. "Nami, I mean it. You really are beautiful...I think I like you.."

Nami's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Luffy's direction, but was quickly answered by his lips. Nami stared at the raven haired boy in surprise. Luffy parted and he wore a wide grin.

"Nami, I love you."

Everything seemed to stop for her as those three simple words left his mouth. Nami seemed to have a hard time breathing and gulped. Just three words. Three words...

A small smile crept onto her face. She jumped up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luffy chuckled against her lips and fell on his butt. Nami parted, a wide smile on her face.

"I love you too." She grinned. Luffy chuckled and kissed her again. Nami laughed, even during the kiss and fell on her back, still laughing. Her hair spread out in bright orange strands and her face teemed with glee. Luffy chuckled too and opened his eyes.

Nami looked really pretty...Even far more beautiful...More than beatiful...He didn't know...

As Luffy continued to stare at her, Nami's laughter seemed to die down into a smile. She then noticed his stare. Nami sat up.

"W-W-What," She said, a bit embaressed by his stare. Luffy grinned and pounced on her. Nami's eyes widened.

"L-L-Luffy!" Nami sttutered, not sure what he was gonna do. Luffy only chuckled and kissed her. Nami relaxed and closed her eyes as they continued to kiss.

* * *

-Zoro and Robin-

"It seems that they're having fun," Robin said, lowering her crossed arms and leaning onto Zoro's shoulder. Robin continued to stare at Zoro as he stared at the beaming city of lights through the window. Zoro noticed her stare.

"What?" He said, looking down at her.

Robin chuckled and looked at the city again. "Isn't it weird for a person like Luffy to think of something as dangerous as that..."

Robin looked up at Zoro. "Isn't it."

Zoro looked at her and sighed. "I told him that it would be a good idea...Since I knew he liked Nami...He trusted me, 'cause I'm his best friend and...first recruited member of his group..."

Robin smiled at her boyfriend. "Isn't that sweet." She said, cuddling his arm. "He trusts you."

"Of course he trusts me," Zoro smirked. "I wouldn't be his best friend if he doesn't trust me, right?"

Robin chuckled. "Maybe..."

* * *

-Luffy and Nami-

Luffy stood up, offering his hand. Nami smiled and accepted it. They both walked to the railing, hand in hand, and leaned onto it.

"I really like kissing with you, Nami." Luffy said. Nami blushed.

"Yeah..."

"We should do it all the time!" Luffy exclaimed, earning a bump on the head.

"No!" Nami said, leaning on the railing again with a sigh and a smile.

Luffy pouted. "Well, why not?" He said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Oh! Are you shy?" Luffy asked, creeping up behind her and moving his hands in a tingling motion up her back. Nami shivered and formed her hand into a fist, turning around to hit him hard on the head, but failed.

Luffy caught her fist and Nami gasped, he moved quickly and kissed her. Nami frowned and pushed him back. Luffy chuckled and Nami crossed her arms. Luffy moved up to her and kissed her again. Nami smiled and shoved him again.

"Come on, Nami!" He whined. "Let me kiss you!"

Nami giggled. "Catch me first!"

Luffy grinned and both began chasing each other around the torch in glee.

* * *

-Zoro and Robin-

"They really are happy.." Robin smiled, still looking at what they were doing through her Hana Hana powers. Nami tripped and Luffy caught her and kissed her. And so on, so on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was really late! :( I kinda had writer's block in the middle of the chapter...So don't blame me! And by the way, the story hasn't ended yet. Yay! The next chapter is the end! Okay! OK! OVER 5,000 words! I'm so proud...;-;*tears*(LOL) Wait for the next chapter please! BE PATIENT! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hi guys! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for all the reviews. :) I really appreciate them. Here are some really special thanks to these three people for reviewing the first chapter!_**

**_dbzgtfan2004_**

**_ LuNa NaLu-OnePiece FairyTail12_**

**_fandelyraandlance_**

**_I know I have thanked these people before, but I just wanna do it one last time! :) I'm sorry LuNa NaLu-OnePiece FairyTail12 person. :( When I try to type your pen name and then save it, everything gets erased except for the 12 in your pen name. :( I'm really sorry about that. So I just put spaces in the spots you put a period, okay? :) Here are some other special thanks for taking your time and reviewing, THANK YOU TOO!_**

**_Guest_**

**_Bluejay139_**

**_VirajPatel_**

**_Trishia_**

**_NinjaSheik_**

**_Shikamaru's babygirl_**

**_Nakrin Moroka_**

**_Seis Fleur_**

**_DirectionallyChallengedKensh i_**

**_I love you guys! :) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys on Chapter 12. You know the scene with the forehead touching and everything, I got it from this anime called A Bridge to the Starry Skies. I got bored one day and started watching it from Crunchy Roll. :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHT GO TO ODA-SENSEI. :)_**

* * *

Luffy slowly opened his eyes as he had felt a tingling sensation coming from his neck. Luffy looked down, only to see his one and only girlfriend, Nami. Luffy smiled, looking down at her sleeping figure. Luffy held up her chin with his finger and kissed her, only he stayed there until his beautiful companion stirred awake.

Nami slightly opened her eyes and looked at him. Nami murmured his name against his lips. She gathered up enough will power and pushed him away from her, but non too roughly. "Let me sleep..."

She turned the other way, her back facing him and started to snore. Luffy chuckled and crept up behind her back, he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. Luffy placed his mouth onto her neck and began to lick and bite it. Nami moaned his name.

"Luffy~ Leave me alone.." She said facing him and glaring at him. Luffy chuckled but kept going, up to her jaw. Nami shivered and tried to push away his face, failing in the end. Nami frowned as he then began to kiss her.

"You're mean," She pouted. Luffy took the opportunity and slid his tongue in her mouth, Nami moaned and held her legs together. Luffy licked her bottom lip and chuckled, parting in the process.

Nami breathed hard as she stared up at him. "What?" She said, causing him to chuckle more. Nami frowned and sat up as he did.

"It's not funny..." She frowned.

Luffy grinned and leaned to her. Nami stayed in place and let him kiss her. Luffy parted, chuckling.

"I woke you up~" He said.

Nami frowned, turning away. "Well, there's nothing to be proud of if you just woke up you're girlfriend early in the morning,"

Luffy smiled. "Well I'm getting up," He said, jumping off the bed. "I'm hungry and I'm going to make breakfast," Luffy smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, Hey! Wait, Mr. 'I'm great at making breakfast'. Hold on," Nami said, getting up and fixing the bed.

Luffy grinned, happy that he wouldn't be the one that would make food, and that he and Nami knew that he would burn everything he tries to cook. Nami walked up to him and smiled. Luffy grinned, taking her hand and dragging her down to the kitchen. Nami smiled at Luffy's back and laughed with him.

Inside Zoro and Robin's room, Robin sat up with a smile, putting the book she had been recently reading on the nightstand. Robin fixed her side of the bed and walked to the door. Just as she was touching the doorknob, she heard a yawn. Robin smiled, turning around to see her green haired boyfriend walking up to her.

Zoro kissed her and said. "Morning," He yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. Robin smiled, responding and kissing him back. "Good Morning, Zoro-kun,"

Zoro smacked his lips with teary eyes.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and keep an eye on the two if he burns anything," Robin smiled, opening the door.

"'Kay," Zoro responded, closing the bathroom door behind him. Robin closed the door and walked downstairs. Robin's eyes slightly widened as she saw fire coming from a knife laying next to a chopping board, one-fourths a tomato cut.

"Oi, Nami! The knife's burning!" Robin chuckled, hearing the voice. She walked over to the couches and sat on one, reaching for the TV remote and turning it on the news. "You idiot! You can't even cut vegetables!" Robin smiled. She liked hearing the voices of her friends. She somehow found it...comforting...

She chuckled. They're as energetic as always...

* * *

Nami laughed. "I know, right!" She grabbed the door and opened it, quickly getting hit by a wave of coldness. Nami shivered.

"Wait. I'll go and get my jacket," She said, quickly running back inside and going upstairs. Luffy looked at her back with a blank stare as she made her way upstairs. Zoro saw his expression and nudged his side, but non too softly. Luffy winced in pain and looked at Zoro with a pout. Zoro chuckled.

"So~..." He said, a smirk on his face. Robin raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So what?" Luffy responded, having no idea of what the green haired man had just said. Zoro sighed and made a hand motion. Luffy's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh..." Luffy said. "What about it?" He said with a grin. Robin listened into their conversation, a knowing smile growing on her lips.

"I'm guessing it went well, didn't it?" Zoro said, slightly teasing him.

"Of course it did! Why wouldn't it!" Luffy responded back, not noticing the orange haired girl who had just reached the door just before he had said something.

"'Why wouldn't it' what?" Nami said, a confused expression on her face, her coat in her hand. Luffy slowly turned to face her, sweat beading down his face.

"N-Nothing..." Luffy said, trying to whistle. Nami raised an eyebrow at him and put on her coat.

"Aren't we going, guys?" She said, looking at Robin's smiling face.

"Ee, we should go," Robin said, turning to go to the parking lot. Zoro following next to her. Nami walked behind them. Luffy walked next to Nami and held her hand. Nami looked down at their intertwined mittened hands and back to Luffy, who grinned back at her. Nami smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. Luffy smiled.

Zoro looked behind him with an unreadable expression, he then smirked but then looked at Robin, noticing her hand holding his. Robin smiled, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I'm a girlfriend, aren't I? Or...am I not?" She smiled.

Zoro smiled too, and looked forward to where they where going.

Luffy parted from the kiss and grinned. "Hey, Nami. Where are we going?"

Nami smiled and slightly giggled. "We're going to Times Square," She smiled.

"What's Times Square?" He asked, still not knowing where they were going. Nami looked at him and smiled.

"You'll know when we get there," Nami said, facing forward again. Luffy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I don't get it,"

* * *

"Oh, look. A park," Robin said, pointing all the way across the street.

It was starting to get dark, and they had to go back to the penthouse soon.

"Oh! Let's go there, Nami!" Luffy said, grabbing hold of Nami's arm and began to pull her across the street. Lucky for them, the stop light was on red. Robin looked up at Zoro and smiled, they both walked down the road, hand in hand, after the other two. As soon as the four reached the entrance to the park, Robin lightly tapped on Nami's shoulder.

Nami turned to face her. "What is it, Robin?" She said. Robin smiled.

"We'll meet back here in the entrance when the clock strikes 10, okay?" Robin said, looking at her wrist watch. Nami smiled.

"'Kay." Nami was taken aback as she was suddenly yanked back and into Luffy's arms. He grinned and Nami blushed.

"Come on, Nami! Let's go!" He chuckled, dragging her into a random direction.

The park seemed empty, it felt weird for Nami to be in a park in New York city that seemed to be empty while in the dark, a couple of street lights seemed to be the only things keeping the park lit. Nami looked around, not seeming to like the empty dark park. A cold breeze blew by, making her shiver and slightly tug at the raven haired teen's jacket sleeve.

Luffy turned to look at her. "What is it, Nami?" He said, his expression having a hint of worry.

"Euhm...Don't you feel weird...walking around in some empty dark park?" Nami said, looking around once again.

"Um...No?" Luffy responded, not getting her at all. Nami pouted and Luffy's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh~ I know!" Luffy said pointing at her. "You're scared,"

Nami's eyes widened. "W-W-What?! N-No I'm not!" She said, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"See! You are!" Luffy said, liking his embarrassed girlfriends' expression. This only made Nami blush even more from embarrassment.

She admits it...But Nami was kind of scared. But she obviously wouldn't tell that to anyone. Especially if it was her own boyfriend.

Nami pouted in a way Luffy found really cute. He wanted to kiss her so badly. "You do know I'm here, right?" He said, a proud expression on his face. "I'm your boyfriend, right? And my job is to keep you safe," He said, smiling.

Nami smiled, noticing how kind and touching those words were. "I'm your girlfriend and my job is to keep you from getting into any trouble and to bring pleasure in your life," She smiled, a blush on her cheeks. Luffy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh~ So now you're saying that girls can give more pleasure to boys than boys can, huh?~" He said, walking over to Nami with a smirk. Nami's eyes slightly widened and she gasped as she was pushed against a tree. Nami smiled, with blushed cheeks.

"Oh, I know that can give more pleasure to you than you can," Nami smirked, as Luffy began to lick and bite a part of her neck. Luffy stopped and Nami shivered, feeling the raven haired boy's breathing against her neck.

"Is that so," Luffy said, slowly sliding his leg between hers. Nami froze, a huge blush growing on her cheeks as Luffy began to rub his leg against hers, slowly going up in the process. Nami moaned and then heard a chuckle come from him. Nami pouted and hit his head softly, but not to hurt him. Luffy looked up at her face and grinned, chuckling. Nami only looked away.

* * *

-Zoro and Robin-

"I didn't expect for you to not know how to ice skate, Zoro-kun." Robin said, playfully but in a teasing way, circling around Zoro who had only recently fallen on his butt. Zoro growled in anger and frustration.

"Why can't I get up on these damn ice skates," Zoro cursed, making an attempt to stand up again, only to fail and fall. Robin chuckled.

"Come," Robin said, handing Zoro her hand. Zoro looked up at her and back at her hand before taking it. Robin pulled him up, and he almost lost balance again, but Robin was there and held him steady. She smiled.

"Okay, all you need to do is practice," She said, taking only one hand and dragging him across the ice-covered floor.

"Ha, I think I'm getting used to this," Zoro said, slowly letting go of Robin's hand. Robin turned around in her skates and watched to see if Zoro could ice skate on his own. And he did. Robin smiled, lowering her crossed arms. She followed where Zoro went through the rink with a smile on her face.

Robin's eyes slightly widened and she stopped skating. Zoro noticed her weird behaviour and stopped too, going to where Robin stood.

"What is it, Robin?" Zoro said, his eyes widened in an instant and he quickly looked up to the grey covered sky.

"Snow?" Zoro said, holding up a mittened hand, he waited for a snowflake to melt into his mittened palm, and it soon did. He looked at the sky once again.

"Ee, it's snowing," She said looking up into the grey sky, she smiled.

* * *

-Luffy and Nami-

Nami smiled as Luffy continued to kiss her. Nami's eyes immediately widened and she slightly pushed Luffy off of her. Luffy pouted.

"Nami~" He whined. He went quiet when Nami put a finger to his lips. Nami moved Luffy out of the way and walked to a clearing where there wasn't any branches blocking the sky. Luffy looked at her, bewildered by her actions. Luffy's eyes widened too and he walked over to the clearing with Nami. They both looked up to the sky.

"Snow?" Luffy said, opening his mouth and waiting for a snowflake to fall. He closed his lips when he felt something cold melt inside his mouth. Luffy hummed and looked over to Nami. He saw her smiling and she then walked over to a bench, sitting on it. Luffy grinned, sitting next to her.

Nami leaned onto his shoulder and Luffy enjoyed the comfortable silence. Luffy's eyes widened when he heard a soft snore coming from the person next to him. Luffy looked at Nami's sleeping face and smiled.

"Goodnight...Nami," He said softly kissing her lips, Nami smiled, her eyes closed.

"Night...Luffy..." She said finally drifting off to sleep. Luffy's chuckle slowly echoed through her mind before her body completely shut down.

Luffy smiled and carefully picked up her hand, looking at what time it was. Luffy's eyes widened as he soon realized that it was about 5 minutes past 10.

"Shit!" He cursed, taking Nami into a bridal position and running back to the front gate, hoping he would remember where he dragged had dragged her. Lucky for him, he did. He finally recognized where he was and turned a corner, seeing Zoro and Robin sitting down on a bench near the entrance gate, it seemed they were talking about something.

Luffy grinned and quickly ran to them, the two noticing the raven haired figure running to them.

"Finally," Zoro said to Luffy as he reached them, panting. Luffy stuck his tongue out while panting, in a way to try to cool himself down.

"It's not...my fault," He said, between pants. Zoro soon noticed the sleeping figure in his arms.

"Oh, and why is the maiden sleeping?" Zoro said, smirking. Luffy pouted.

"She fell asleep," Luffy said, finally calming down his fast beating heart. Zoro grinned and patted the top of his straw hat, otherwise known his head. Luffy looked at Zoro in utter confusion.

Zoro turned to Robin. "Well, let's go." He said, starting to walk through the street. Robin smiled and followed behind him. Luffy ran to them, careful not to get lost.

* * *

Zoro slowly opened his eyes with a yawn. He sat up with a frown and looked at the time. He then noticed that someone wasn't reading or even sleeping next to him.

"Eh? Robin, where are you?" He said with a yawn, his eyes scanning the room.

"I'm right here," Robin said with a frown, turning to the confused 19 year-old. She was apparently putting one of her neatly folded clothes in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Zoro said.

"I'm packing," Robin said, continuing what she had been doing. "You're aware that we're leaving today, right?"

"Eh...No? I don't wanna keep track of the days." He said, getting off the bed and stretching.

"You have to pack too," Robin said.

"Ah. I know, I know." He said with a sigh.

Robin chuckled. "Me and Nami-san woke up early and ate breakfast already. We're packing up too, so you boys better hurry," She explained. "Now go and eat breakfast,"

"Okay, okay," Zoro said, scratching the back of his head with closed eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her. Robin smiled with closed eyes.

"Morning kiss again, eh?" She said, slightly giggling. Zoro smiled at his girlfriend and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes as his mouth was slightly parted. He quickly frowned as he didn't feel the warm presence coming from the place on the bed next to him. He sat up with a frown.

"Nami~" He whined.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nami said, doing the same actions Robin was doing.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He said, rubbing his eye with a hand.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see I'm packing?" She said with a sigh. She received a nod from the teen in response.

"Go downstairs and eat Luffy," Nami said, taking out one of her used shirts and folding it. Luffy frowned.

"What about my morning kiss?" He said, standing up and jumping off the bed. Nami slightly blushed and smiled. Nami looked up and saw Luffy looming over her with a pout. Nami chuckled and stood up, leaning and kissing him, both her hands on his shoulders.

Luffy grinned as they parted and walked over to the door with a chuckle. Nami smiled at his back and began to fold and pack again.

* * *

"Why did we have to go back home again," Luffy whined, deflating in his seat.

Nami sighed. "Stop whining, Luffy. We had to go back home someday," She said, running her hand through the cover of the seat. She somehow found the fabric soft and smooth.

"Hey, Driver!" Nami said, still running her hand through the soft fabric. "Where did you get these seat covers? Can I get them from a store?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"I agree," She said.

The driver only chuckled and lowered the black captain's hat onto his head, shadowing his yellow eyes. Nami narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, if you're interested in that material...You can't just get it from any random store..."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You have to get the material from somewhere and get it made by a special someone..." He chuckled. Zoro opened an eye and examined the suspicious yellow eyed person. Nami slowly leaned over to Luffy and whispered into his ear.

"Hey, Luffy...Is it just me...or do I have a feeling that something's wrong here..." Nami whispered, not taking her eyes off the teen. Luffy furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"I have it too..." He whispered back.

"Oh...You guys talking about someone..." He said with a chuckle, sending a slight shiver through Nami's spine.

"Something is really wrong here..." Nami said, getting slightly closer to Luffy. The man chuckled.

"I see..." He said, a smirk playing on his lips. Robin narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Just drive us to where we want to go, damn driver..." Zoro said, whispering the last part in an aggressive tone. Zoro growled under his breath. Robin looked at Zoro with an unreadable expression. She smiled.

* * *

"Nami-swaan!~~ Robin-chwaan!~~" Sanji's voice erupted from the suddenly opened doors.

"Here we go..." Luffy sighed, putting an arm around his girlfriend. Nami giggled.

"What is it?" Nami mused. "Don't want Sanji to go all over me?" Nami chuckled. Luffy faced the other way.

"Maybe..." He said. "You are my girlfriend now...So..."

"NAMI-SWAAN!~" Sanji came twirling into the room. Luffy hissed, making Nami giggle more.

"Did you miss me!?" He said, his demeanour suddenly cracked and his whole body began to shroud in fire. "LUFFY!"

Said person hugged Nami closer to him. "What?" He hissed.

"Whoa..." Usopp said, after entering the room and seeing the unexpected scene. "Umm..." He said, not knowing what to do.

Franky then entered. "Oi, Usopp-bro! Why're you blocking the en..trance..." Franky's voice slowly died down as he saw the small scene.

"Oi, Usopp. Did something happen?" Franky asked Usopp. Usopp shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Hey, guys! You're blocking the entrance!" Franky and Usopp heard the little reindeer complaining behind them. Both quickly moved away from the open door and the other Straw Hat member entered the room.

"Oi, Luffy...Why is your arm around Nami-san?" Sanji said, his voice restrained as he made his way to the two.

"Sanji-kun..." Vivi said, stepping forward to grab his arm. Sanji quickly turned around with a sincere smile on his face.

"Wait there, Vivi-chan," Sanji said, turning around again. "I wanna do something..."

Luffy looked at the approaching Sanji with an unreadable expression. "Come with me..." Sanji said, snatching Luffy's collar and dragging him to the door, closing it behind him. Nami sighed.

All the Straw Hats that had just recently entered looked at Nami with a confused expression.

"What?" Nami said.

Outside...

"Eh, Luffy...Did you somewhat develop any feelings for each other for that past week!" Sanji said, shaking Luffy back and forth. Luffy only chuckled and grinned.

"Yep! We did! Now Nami and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Luffy laughed, so much for Sanji's angry state. Sanji fell on the floor, a depressing aura surrounding him.

"How...could that happen?" He asked himself. Sanji's head suddenly snapped up. "Please tell me that's a lie!" Sanji cried.

Luffy chuckled. "Nope! It's all true! Zoro and Robin are too!" Luffy said.

Sanji's eyes went wide and he quickly went inside again. He almost burst into tears as he saw Robin cuddling next to Zoro. Everyone sweat-dropped as they saw Sanji crawl over to the corner of the room, a depressing aura surrounding him, again. Zoro bursted out laughing. Vivi walked over to Sanji and tried to calm him down of his depression.

As a result, Sanji saying that the blue haired princess was still single, Mellorine~.

Luffy poked his head into the room and ran to the couch, sitting next to Nami. Luffy chuckled. He was happy of how this was going...

* * *

A/N: I had a really fun time writing this story! :) Except fo the times that I had Writer's block...Bad times...Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story just as I enjoyed writing it! :D The yellow eyed teen driver and everything will be connected with another story I might write someday...Might...Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, views, EVERYTHING! See ya guys on my future stories you guys might read! :D


End file.
